Roses Geschichte
by Yolchen
Summary: HP7 SPOILER! Ihre Tante hatte ihr erzählt, wie damals Voldemort von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und Harry sie gerettet hatte.War sie auch besessen?Warum rettete sie niemand.Das ist Roses Geschichte  ihre Probleme, ihre Freunde und ihre Liebe.
1. Eine Überraschung mit Schnurrbart

**Kapitel 1: Eine Überraschung mit Schnurrbart**

_Anm.:Ja, ich weiß in dem ersten Kapitel gibt es noch nichts besonders Spannendes und es sind ziemlich viele Informationen zusammengeballt, aber ich hoffe, man kennt sich trotzdem einigermaßen aus, und ich wird mich bemühen, dass Inhaltlich schnell was weitergeht. Trotzdem ist das ganze eher als längere Fanfiction geplant, also biiitte nicht zu ungeduldig werden! °_

Harry hatte es aufgegeben, für Ordnung zu sorgen: seine Kinder liefen auf dem Bahnsteig hin und her und begrüßten alte Freunde, während sie ihr Gepäck mitschleiften und Teile unterwegs fallen ließen.

Albus warf Harry seinen Eulenkäfig zu, als er Rose, Rons Älteste, und Sara, Lunas und Deans Tochter, erblickte, woraufhin seine Schleiereule empört schnatterte und durch die Gitterstäbe nach Harrys Fingern pickte.

Ginny redete Lily Mut zu, die nun das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts fahren sollte.

Hugo stieß zu ihnen. Er fuhr, wie auch Lily, zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts aber schien im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht nervös zu sein.

Man hörte einen lauten Knall und darauf folgendes Gekreische und Gelächter. Harry drehte sich mit einer unguten Vorahnung um und erblickte den Ursprung des Lärms:

Sein Sohn James und dessen bester Freund Andy Jordan standen mit Hundeköpfen in einer Menge von Schülern und bellten sich gegenseitig an. Lee stand lachend daneben, während seine Frau Alicia, mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht, versuchte, sich durch die Schülermasse zu ihrem Sohn zu kämpfen. Harry beschloss, ihr die Strafpredigt zu überlassen und sah sich um.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Menschenansammlungen und blieb bei einem verloren aussehenden, muskulösen Mann mit dümmlichem Gesicht und Schnauzbart hängen. Neben ihm stand ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen, das sich ängstlich an ihren Koffer klammerte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend. Die Körperhaltung, die Haarfarbe ... aber das war völlig ausgeschlossen!

Doch jetzt hatte ihn der Mann ebenfalls entdeckt und schien erschrocken, ihn zu sehen. Sein Gesicht lief tiefrot an und er starrte regungslos zu ihm herüber.

Dann gab er seiner Tochter einen Schubs, sodass sie vorwärts stolperte und ging hinter ihr her – auf ihn zu?

War das vielleicht doch kein Missverständnis?

Der Mann war jetzt nur noch 2 Meter entfernt und es gab keinen Zweifel:

Dudley Dursley stand hier mit seiner Tochter auf Gleis 9 3⁄4.

„Hi. Wollt fragen, ob du meiner Ana vielleicht helfen könntest, wir kennen uns hier nicht so aus.", begann Dudley ihr erstes Gespräch seit 23 Jahren.

Er blickte sich nervös um und zuckte zusammen, als er James und Andy, noch immer bellend, erblickte.

„Big D! Wenn das keine Überraschung ist", meinte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Wie konnte das sein? Der größte Muggel aller Zeiten, der stumpfste und unmagischste Mensch der Menschheit hatte eine Hexe als Tochter?

„Wie ... kommt das denn? Eine Hexe in der Familie?", fragte Harry.

Dudley murmelte etwas.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ihre Tante war Hexe. Keine Ahnung was es sonst sein könnte.", blaffte Dudley.

Ana tat Harry unglaublich leid. Ein Wunder, dass Dudley sie nicht verstoßen hatte, nachdem der Hogwarts Brief gekommen war. Harry sah sie genauer an. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes, hüftlanges, glattes Haar, große, braune Augen und ähnelte ihrem Vater nicht im Geringsten.

Sie schien jetzt nicht mehr so ängstlich zu sein und sah sich interessiert um.

„Kein Problem, ich zeig ihr, wo sie hin muss", sagte Harry.

In Dudleys Schweinchenaugen leuchtete Erleichterung auf und mit einem kurzen Händedruck für Harry und einer noch kürzeren Umarmung für seine Tochter war er verschwunden.

Harry blickte Ana unsicher an.

„Ich ... ähm, weiß nicht, ob Dudley mich jemals erwähnt hat, aber ich bin dein Onkel. Harry. Hi.", sagte Harry und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Doch, er hat oft von dir erzählt. Und ich hab über dich gelesen, in Große Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts", antwortete sie und blickte ehrfürchtig zu ihm hoch.

Obwohl ihm fast täglich Menschen über den Weg liefen, die seine Hand schütteln wollten oder ein Autogramm haben wollten, war es bei Dudleys Tochter irgendwie etwas anderes, und verlegen sagte er:

„Du ... hast dich offenbar gut vorbereitet. Meine Tochter kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts, warte, ich stelle sie dir vor. LILY", rief er und Lily kam mit Hugo im Schlepptau angelaufen.

„Was ist Dad?"

„Das ist Ana, Dudleys Tochter. Du weißt schon, Dudley, mein Cousin, von dem ich euch erzählt habe. Möchtest du sie nicht mit in euer Abteil nehmen?"

Lily sah zuerst ihn und dann Ana mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso hat der eine Hexe als Tochter?"

Harry verfluchte Lilys Direktheit und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, als Ana lächelnd sagte:

„Frag ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch. Aber ich bin ganz froh darüber."

Lily sah Ana überrascht an und lächelte dann zurück.

"Das ist Hugo, mein bester Freund. Er kommt auch das erste Jahr hier her!", stellte sie ihn vor und Harry blickte ihnen nach als sie sich, schon in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, entfernten.

Jemand tippte Harry von hinten auf die Schulter und als er sich umdrehte stand Luna vor ihm.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte sie verträumt, „schön dich zu sehen. Hast du vielleicht Sara gesehen? Sie hat vergessen ihren Alptraumfänger einzupacken."

Harrys Blick fiel auf eine Art Mobile an dem viele kleine Kugeln baumelten, die alle kleine Gesichter mit großen Fangzähnen hatten. Sara hatte zwar selbst eine Menge verrückter Ideen aber war ein wenig ... bodenständiger als ihre Mutter und Harry bezweifelte, dass sie den Alptraumfänger „vergessen" hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, hab keine Ahnung wo sie ist. Sie ist vorhin mit Al und Rose verschwunden", antwortete Harry.

„Oh, achso, dann gebe ich ihr den einfach in der Schule", meinte Luna und verstaute den Alptraumfänger in einer großen, Karotten-förmigen Tasche.

„Und wie geht's Dean?", fragte Harry und versuchte die Tasche, die alle paar Sekunden ihre Farbe wechselte, zu ignorieren.

„Oh, ganz gut. Viele zu tun in der Schule, du weißt schon."

Der Zug gab einen lauten Pfeifton von sich und Harrys Kinder stürmten zu ihm, um sich zu verabschieden.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Sara öffnete die Abteiltür und ließ sich stöhnend auf den ersten Sitz fallen. Auf ihrer Wange war ein Kratzer und sie wirkte leicht außer Atem.

Rose sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Sara ...? Was hast du angestellt?"

„Wieso ich?! Meine Mutter hat mich mit diesem Ding buchstäblich verfolgt, also bin ich in das nächstbeste Abteil und hab mich dort an die Wand geheftet -"

„Du hast WAS?", fragte Al verwirrt.

„Ach, Andy hat mir so Super-Saugknöpfe aus der Testreihe von Lee's & George's gegeben, aber wie gesagt sind die erst im Test und nachdem ich zwei Minuten an der Decke geklebt habe, hat sich der Zauber gelöst und ich bin in Changs Schoß gefallen und sie hat zu kreischen begonnen und mir ein paar mit ihrer Handtasche übergezogen ..."

„Wieso war Chang plötzlich im Abteil?"

„Na, sie und Malfoy sind reingekommen, nachdem ich schon an der Decke war."

Rose lachte. „Das war eine typische Sara-Aktion!"

Al und Sara stimmten ins Lachen ein und die Fahrt ins neue Schuljahr begann.


	2. Al's noch unbrauchbarer Fund

**Kapitel 2: Als (noch) unbrauchbarer Fund**

Hogwarts war für Rose wie ein zweites zu Hause geworden, und sie wusste, dass es ihren Freunden genauso ging. Glücklich und hungrig von der Reise betraten die Schüler die große Halle. Die verzauberte Decke über ihnen war wolkenbehangen, doch ab und zu leuchtete ein Stern durch das Grau.

Als alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten öffnete sich die Türe an der Seite der großen Halle und eine Reihe eingeschüchterter Erstklässler stolperte hindurch.

McGonnagal trat vor und platzierte den sprechenden Hut auf dem Schemel in der Mitte vor den Haustischen, zückte eine lange Liste und begann die Namen zu verlesen.

„Mirabell Alback" Ein blondes, stämmiges Mädchen löste sich von der Reihe und stülpte sich entschlossen den Hut über den Kopf.

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jeremy Bigel wurde Gryffindor, ebenso wie Mary Johnson, während Maxim Bogart nach Slytherin kam, und dann...

„Ana Dursley!"

Man merkte ihr die Nervosität an, obwohl sie mit festen Schritten, und ihre Augen auf den Hut gerichtet, vortrat. Sie setzte ihn auf. Nach einigem Zögern rief der Hut laut:

„RAVENCLAW!"

Luna winkte ihr vom Lehrertisch aus fröhlich zu und Ana setzte sich an ihren Haustisch neben Sara, die ihr einen Platz frei machte. „Sie ist unsere Hauslehrerin!", teilte Sara Ana mit und deutete auf Luna, „Und meine Mutter", fügte sie hinzu.

Lily und Hugo kamen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nach Gryffindor.

Nachdem alle Neuankömmlinge Häusern zugeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dean und sprach:

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts! Schön, dass ihr alle wieder da seid, und herzlich Willkommen an alle Neuen! Zuerst möchte ich auf einige wichtige Punkte der Hausordnung hinweisen:

Der Verbotene Wald ist, wie sein Name schon sagt, verboten und darf von keinem Schüler betreten werden, es sei denn er ist in Begleitung eines Lehrers!

Mr Filch hat die Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen um die neuen Produkte von _Lee's und George's _erweitert "

Empörtes Murmeln unterbrach ihn.

„und Myrthle hat mich darum gebeten, euch mitzuteilen, dass die Schüler sich dieses Jahr mit taktlosen Bemerkungen ihr gegenüber zurückhalten, und keine Dinge mehr nach ihr werfen sollten.

Ich möchte außerdem ankündigen, dass ihr im Laufe der nächsten Woche einige Überraschungen erleben werdet, also seid gespannt!

Und nun stelle ich euch eine neue Lehrerin vor:

Angelina Johnson, die die meisten hier nur als Jägerin der englischen Nationalmannschaft kennen, ist außerdem eine ausgezeichnete Aurorin und zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, die nun die erste Klasse besucht, ist sie nach Hogwarts gekommen um das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten!"

Rasender Applaus und Pfiffe ertönten als sich Angelina breit lächelnd erhob.

Nun erschienen köstliche Speisen auf den Tischen und Schüler wie Lehrer begannen sich große Portionen auf ihre Teller zu häufen.

„Was meint er mit ‚einigen Überraschungen', was glaubt ihr?", fragte Sara, als sie, Rose und Albus die große Halle verließen.

„ Hab auch schon drüber nachgedacht, aber keine Idee!", meinte Rose.

Sie wurde von hinten angerempelt und als sie sich umdrehte lächelte Lina Chang sie herablassend an, bevor sie an ihr vorbei rauschte. Rose seufzte. Seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr verabscheute Chang sie, ohne dass Rose wusste, wieso. Zuvor waren sie nicht gerade Freundinnen gewesen, aber sie hatten ab und zu ein freundliches Wort miteinander gewechselt und Rose hatte sie immer für die einzige anständige Slytherin gehalten.

„Tut mir Leid. Sie meint's nicht so", murmelte eine Stimme leise neben Roses linkem Ohr. Verwirrt blickte sie nach links, doch da stand niemand. Ein paar Schritte weiter ging Chang neben Malfoy.

„Rose? Rose!"

Sie schreckte auf.

„Ja, was gibt's?"

„Wollte nur gute Nacht sagen. Ich muss da rauf!", sagte Sara und deutete auf eine Treppe rechts von ihnen.

„Oh, ja. Gute Nacht, bis Morgen!"

Sara sah sie seltsam an und wandte sich ab, um die Treppe zu dem Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum hochzusteigen.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Erschöpft fiel Rose in ihr großes Himmelbett.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten gedankenverloren an die Decke gestarrt hatte, zog sie einen Anhänger an einer dünnen, goldenen Kette unter ihrem Nachthemd hervor. In den Anhänger war eine Rose eingraviert, um die sich eine Schlange wand. Rose sah den Anhänger lange an und drehte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her. Auf einmal schien es ihr, als bewegte sich die Schlange und sähe sie an.

Die Schlange blickte sie flehend an, als wollte sie etwas sagen. Doch dann erstarrte sie plötzlich wieder.

Wütend auf sich selbst ließ Rose den Anhänger los und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf die Bettdecke.

Sie legte ihre Hand über den Anhänger und ihre Finger umschlossen ihn.

Ihre Tante hatte ihr erzählt, wie damals Voldemort von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und Harry sie gerettet hatte.

War sie auch besessen?

Warum rettete sie niemand.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

„_Good Morning, good moooooorning, it's great to stay up late, goo-__"_

Stöhnend hielt Rose dem Kanarienwecker den Schnabel zu.

Sie stand auf, zog wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Kasten und ging in den Mädchenwaschraum um sich kalt zu duschen.

Nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, warf sie sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter und ging zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Als sie sich ihrem Haustisch näherte, sah sie Sara und Al schon mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen angeregt flüstern.

Sara scherte sich nicht um die verschiedenen Häuser und kam bei jeder Gelegenheit zum Gryffindor Tisch.

Als Al Rose erblickte, winkte er sie zu sich.

„Morgen", begann Rose.

„Jaja, Morgen. Hör mal, ich muss dir etwas zeigen", sagte Al hastig.

„Er hat nämlich -", redete Sara weiter.

„Ich hab in einer Schublade von einem alten Kasten in unserem Keller etwas gefunden", unterbrach Al Sara, „Mein Vater hat uns doch immer von dieser Hogwarts Karte erzählt? Auf der alle Geheimgänge eingezeichnet sind? Ich glaube – ich glaube ich habe sie gefunden!"

„Das Problem ist nur", sagte Sara.

„Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig!", rief Rose, die immer noch vor dem Tisch stand.

Sie setzte sich neben Sara und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Also. Du hast diese Karte gefunden. Und, sieht man wirklich alle Geheimgänge?"

„Das wollten wir dir doch gerade erklären! Wir wissen nicht, wie die Karte funktioniert. Wir haben schon alles versucht, aber immer wenn wir sie mit dem Zauberstab antippen kommen irgendwelche blöden Sprüche", meinte Al.

„Was denn für Sprüche?", fragte Rose.

„Probier's doch selbst."

Al griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Rose griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und tippte vorsichtig auf die Karte.

Gespannt starrte sie das Stück Pergament an, als sich, wie schwarze Spinnweben, Wörter auf dem Pergament ausbreiteten:

_Das hättest du wohl gerne, Miss Naseweiß! Steck deine Nase lieber wieder in Bücher, das bekommt dir besser..._

Perplex starrte Rose das Stückchen Pergament an.

„Siehst du, das haben wir gemeint!", sagte Sara.

Verärgert biss Rose in ihren Toast.

Na und?

Sie las eben gerne. Auf diese blöden Geheimgänge konnte sie gerne verzichten.

Aber es musste doch einen Weg geben ...?

„Sagt mal, hat Harry die Karte nicht von George und seinem Bruder bekommen?", fragte Rose.

„Ja, schon ...?"

„Denkst du nicht, George würde uns verraten, wie man damit umgeht?"

„Und was wenn er's Dad sagt?", fragte Al skeptisch.

„Das würde er nie tun, das weißt du genau! Entweder wir haben eine Karte, die wir nicht lesen können, oder wir riskieren es und fragen George nach dem Passwort, oder was immer man braucht. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen wir die Karte wieder zurückgeben!"

„Ich finde, Rose hat Recht ... Wieder einmal", konnte sich Sara nicht verkneifen.

„Also gut. Wir ... können ihm ja einen Brief schreiben. Ich mach das", sagte Al.

„Wunderbar!", meinte Rose und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Stundenplan.

Rose ging, in ihrem Alte Runen Buch blätternd, in Richtung große Halle.

McGonnagal, Slughorn und Professor Babbling hatten ihnen in der ersten Stunde des Schuljahres alle klar gemacht, wie wichtig dieses Jahr für ihre Zukunft wäre und um die ZAGs unter keinen Umständen zu unterschätzen hatten sie ihnen einen ganzen Haufen Hausübung aufgegeben.

„Hey, Rose, warte!", rief ihr jemand zu.

Sie drehte sich um. Al kam auf sie zu getrabt.

„Hab den Brief an George gerade abgeschickt", schnaufte er.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Gryffindor Tisch. Sara erblickte sie und kam mit ihrem Teller vom Ravenclaw Tisch zu ihnen.

„Schon gesehen?", fragte sie fröhlich.

„Was gesehen?", fragte Al zurück.

„Nächste Stunde haben wir gemeinsam Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Johnson!"

Al und Sara begannen über Quidditch zu diskutieren und Rose versank wieder in ihr Alte Runen Buch.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war noch nie mit so großer Freude erwartet worden. Sobald Professor Johnson den Klassenraum betreten hatte, hatten die Schüler sie mit Fragen bombardiert und um Autogramme gebeten. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Johnson nachgegeben und verkündet, dass sie erst nächste Stunde mit dem Stoff beginnen würden.

Rose, die nicht so Quidditch begeistert war, saß in der letzten Reihe und las das fünfte Kapitel in ihrem Lehrbuch, _Verteidigungszauber und ihr Gebrauch gegen die dunklen Künste in der Praxis_, zum wiederholten Male.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass der Anhänger unter ihrer Schuluniform Wärme ausstrahlte, und bei jeder Berührung mit ihrer Haut darauf brannte.

Nervös zog sie ihn an der Kette hervor und sah ihn an.

Die Augen der Schlange leuchteten rot und sie wand sich um das Rosenblatt.

Panik stieg in Rose auf. Das war nicht normal und ganz bestimmt nicht gut. Sie musste diesen Anhänger loswerden. Doch irgendwie zogen die Augen der Schlange sie in ihren Bann und sie konnte nicht mehr wegsehen.

„_Hilf mir!"_

Rose starrte den Anhänger an und versuchte sich dazu zu überwinden, ihn einfach von ihrem Hals zu reißen.

„_Hilf mir! Du musst es tun. Hilf mir, komm zu mir -__"_

„Rose!"

Sie schrie auf und ließ die Kette los.

„Rose, was hast du? Komm, die Stunde ist aus!", sagte Sara während sie Pergament und Feder in die Schultasche steckte.

Leicht zitternd erhob sich Rose und packte ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammen.

Als Rose und Al nach der letzten Stunde den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sahen sie eine Menschentraube vor dem Anschlagbrett.

Neugierig drängelte sich Al vor.

Dann rief er:

„Rose, komm, das musst du dir ansehen!"

Sie quetschte sich durch die Menge und las den Zettel am Anschlagbrett:

_Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen,_

_Viele von euch betreiben außerschulisch verschiedenste Aktivitäten. _

_Um euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, diese auch in Hogwarts zu praktizieren, hat sich das Lehrerkollegium einstimmig dazu entschieden, einige Klubs und Kurse hier einzuführen._

_Ab morgen können sich alle für höchstens 3 dieser Kurse anmelden:_

_**Musikkurse: **_

_Querflöte  
Geige_

_Gitarre_

_Schlagzeug_

_Saxophon_

_Violoncello_

_Und Orgel_

_**Sportkurse:**_

_Fußball (beliebte Muggelsportart. Nähere Informationen bei eurem Hauslehrer einzuholen.)_

_Quidditch für Anfänger_

_Quidditch für Fortgeschrittene_

_Tanzen _

_Parcour durch Hogwarts_

_Anmeldeformulare sind ab sofort bei jedem Lehrer erhältlich._

_Schöne Grüße und viel Spaß mit den Kursen, _

_Dean Lovegood, Schulleiter_

Fassungslos starrte Rose die Pergamentrolle an. Das war genau das, was sie sich jahrelang gewünscht hatte und genau jetzt brauchte.

Endlich wieder tanzen.

_Anm.: Ich wollte eigentlich noch mehr schreiben, aber dann hätte es noch bis nach meinem Urlaub gedauert … Die Geschichte nimmt jetzt ihre Anläufe, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden. (Ich kann das selbst nicht beurteilen) _

_Ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich die Mitteilung von Dean formulieren sollte, weil er sich nicht so gewählt ausdrückt wie Dumbledore … aber es klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas linkisch. Das Ende ist auch blöd sfz_

_Verzeiht mir! XD _


	3. Die verheerende Schrumpelfeige

**Kapitel 3: Die verheerende Schrumpelfeige**

_Anm: Das Kapitel gefällt mir besser als das vorige, ich hoff es ist für euch auch leserlich. Es ist ein bisschen schwer einzuschätzen, wann was passieren sollte. Ich hoffe es passiert nicht alles zu schnell oder eben zu langsam ... _

_Gloria, die in diesem Kapitel ein paar Mal erwähnt wird, hat die Vorlage einer meiner besten Freundinnen, die ihm Gegensatz zu dieser hier großartig tanzen kann xD _

_Tragen Sie hier die Kurse ein, die sie belegen wollen_

Rose tauchte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb dann:

_Tanzen_

Entschlossen faltete sie das Blatt zusammen und packte es in die Schultasche.

Sie eilte die Stufen hinab Richtung Kerker. Ihr Kanarienwecker war unzufrieden mit der Behandlung, die ihm zuteil wurde und hatte heute Morgen gestreikt. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum Frühstücken gehabt.

Mit zehnminütiger Verspätung betrat sie Slughorns Unterricht.

„Ah, Miss Weasley! Schön, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind!", rief Slughorn erfreut.

Rose war einer seiner Lieblinge und musste regelmäßig seine „Abendrunden" ertragen, doch wenigstens nahm er ihr ihre Verspätung nicht übel.

„Wir arbeiten heute am Haarsträubetrank. Nehmen Sie schnell Platz!"

Rose ließ ihren Blick durch die Klasse gleiten. Al saß neben Gloria, einer Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahrgang, und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Der einzige freie Platz war in der letzten Reihe – neben Scorpius Malfoy. Dieser schien das auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Seufzend ging sie auf den Tisch zu und nahm neben ihm Platz.

Sie bückte sich und packte _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ aus ihrer Schultasche. Dann begann sie die Zutaten auszuwählen und die richtigen Mengen abzuwägen.

Während sie mit der rechten Hand den Trank umrührte und ab und zu die benötigte Zutat in den Kessel warf, wanderte ihre linke automatisch zu der Kette um ihren Hals.

Sie wollte die Schlange nicht ansehen, sie hatte Angst davor, wieder so seltsame Sachen zu hören, aber sie konnte die Kette auch nicht abnehmen. Ihre Finger ertasteten den Anhänger.

„Tanzen?", flüsterte eine Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhr Rose auf und ließ eine Abessinische Schrumpelfeige in den Kessel fallen.

„Miss Ich-weiß-alles-besser will tanzen?"

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um.

Malfoy sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Woher weißt du -?", begann sie und sah dann den Zettel in seiner Hand.

„Gib das her!", zischte sie und riss ihm das Anmeldeformular aus der Hand.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und Rose spürte eine heiße Flüssigkeit über ihren Kopf und auf den Umhang fließen. Sie sah an sich hinunter und plötzlich begann der giftgrüne Trank wie Feuer zu brennen.

Malfoy schrie auf. Er war ebenfalls von oben bis unten angeschüttet.

Die Flüssigkeit ätzte sich durch Roses Kleider und verbrannte ihr die Haut. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, während Malfoy panisch versuchte, den Trank aus seinen Augen zu wischen, wobei er ihn gut in seinem ganzen Gesicht verteilte.

Slughorn kam angewatschelt und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwand der Trank von den beiden Schülern.

„Herrje, was haben Sie da in den Trank gemischt? Keine Antwort, ab in den Krankenflügel mit Ihnen beiden, und zwar sofort!", rief er laut aus.

Rose stand sofort auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würden tausende kleine Tierchen sich durch ihre Haut fressen.

Sie presste die Reste ihres Umhangs, die der Trank nicht weggeätzt hatte, an sich und versuchte dabei nicht ihre Brandwunden zu berühren.

Auf der Treppe holte Malfoy sie ein.

Er hatte eine große Verbrennung im Gesicht und sein Umhang sah nicht besser aus als Roses.

Schweigend stolperten sie nebeneinander her.

Als Madame Pomfrey sie sah rief sie laut aus: „Um Himmels willen! Was haben Sie angestellt?"

„Zaubertrankunfall.", antwortete Rose.

Madame Pomfrey drückte die beiden Schüler auf ein Krankenbett und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Rose schielte seitlich zu Malfoy. Schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie. Sie blickte wieder zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise.

„Mir auch", sagte Malfoy.

Überrascht sah Rose auf. „Wieso dir?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht sondern sah zu der Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Zimmer, aus der selbige jetzt trat.

Mit einem großen Gefäß bewaffnet machte sie sich daran, deren Inhalt auf Roses und Malfoys Wunden zu verteilen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden begannen die Wunden zu verheilen und einige Minuten später sah man ihnen den Unfall nicht mehr an, abgesehen von den durchlöcherten Kleidern. Madame Pomfrey entließ sie und zusammen gingen sie den Korridor entlang. Kurz vor der Treppe sagte Malfoy wie aus dem Nichts:

„Ich wette du tanzt gut", und stieg die Stufen hinunter.

Verwirrt blickte Rose ihm nach. Wieso war er nett zu ihr, nachdem sie ihn sozusagen bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt hatte?

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie die Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Unsicher blickte Rose in ihren Kleiderschrank. Was sollte sie anziehen? Sie wusste ja nicht, _was_ sie tanzen würde. Es war ihr auch einerlei, sie tanzte Ballett genauso gerne wie Jazzdance, HipHop oder Gesellschaftstänze. Schließlich beschloss sie, ihr Trikot anzuziehen und eine Trainingshose darüber, und um für jeden Fall gewappnet zu sein, packte sie einen Rock, ihre Ballettschläppchen, Spitzenschuhe und hohen Tanzschuhe in einen Rucksack. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie die Spitzenschuhe in ihrer ersten Stunde, selbst wenn es Ballett sein sollte, schon brauchen würde, aber besser zu viel als zu wenig, das war ihre Devise und daran hielt sie sich nicht nur beim Lernen.

Sie nahm ihr Informationsblatt zur Hand, das sie von McGonnagal nach ihrer Anmeldung am Vortag bekommen hatte.

„..._Der erste Tanzkurs wird am Donnerstag um 17 Uhr in der Großen Halle stattfinden. Ihren Tanzlehrer werden Sie dort kennen lernen"_

Sie warf dem Kanarienwecker einen strengen Blick zu.

„Sechzehn Uhr fünfundvierzig", sagte er widerwillig.

Rose band ihre roten, lockigen Haare zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und versteckte den Anhänger unter ihrem Trikot. Sie hatte ihn seit der ersten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde noch immer nicht angesehen. Sie schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Sie betrat die große Halle. Die Tische und Bänke waren an die Wand geschoben, am vorderen Ende des Raumes war eine Spiegelwand angebracht worden. Einige Schüler hatten sich auf den Boden gesetzt, unter anderem Gloria, Ana und Chang, die sie glücklicherweise noch nicht gesehen hatte sondern mit einer anderen Slytherin ihres Jahrgangs redete.

Rose setzte sich neben Ana.

„Hi", begrüßte Rose sie freundlich.

„Hi", sagte auch Ana.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts bis jetzt?"

„Es ist toll!", strahlte Ana. „Dad hat mir nie viel erzählt, er hält nicht so viel von Zauberei und so."

Rose erinnerte sich an einige, nicht unbedingt nette, Geschichten von Harry über seine Kindheit.

„Wie ... hat er denn die Nachricht aufgenommen, dass du eine Hexe bist?", fragte Rose vorsichtig.

„Zuerst wollte er mich nicht gehen lassen, aber dann hab ich ihn angefleht, und Mum hat ihn letztendlich damit überzeugt, dass Harry ja auch Zauberer ist."

Rose war überrascht, das zu hören.

„Hat er denn nichts gegen Harry?"

„Nein, absolut nicht! Er hat oft von ihm erzählt und gemeint, so müsse ein richtiger Mann sein, sollte er je einen Sohn bekommen, will er, dass er so wird wie Harry", lachte Ana. „Mum hat mal gesagt, er hat sie bestimmt nur geheiratet, weil sie ist wie er. Sie sieht zumindest gleich aus."

„Ist sie ... ich meine, ist sie eine Hexe?", fragte Rose.

Wieder lachte Ana. „Ich glaube Mum hat den unmagischsten Beruf, den man sich vorstellen kann. Sie ist Physik Professorin! Aber ich wette sie wäre eine tolle Hexe! Sie hat so was Magisches an sich."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als eine junge Frau, Rose schätzte sie auf Mitte zwanzig, die Große Halle betrat. Sie ging aufrecht mit festen Schritten auf die Schüler am Boden zu und sagte freundlich lächelnd:

„Willkommen! Ich bin Ella und eure neue Tanzlehrerin! Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen können, möchte ich euch erst einmal tanzen sehen. Ich werde Standardtänze, Jazzdance, klassisches Ballett, Lateinamerikanische Tänze und Flamenco Kurse anbieten, ihr könnt dann einen oder mehrere davon auswählen. Gibt es Fragen?"

Keiner hob die Hand.

„Gut. Also, wer von euch hat schon getanzt?"

Etwa die Hälfte der Anwesenden hob die Hand, so auch Rose.

„Nun denn, alle die ein paar Gesellschaftstänze kennen, werden jetzt der Reihe nach mit mir tanzen!"

Sie holte einen nach dem anderen in die Mitte der Halle und fragte ihn nach seinem Namen. Dann ließ sie mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs Musik ertönen und tanzte ein paar Takte aus jedem Tanz.

Chang machte ihre Sache erstaunlich gut und ließ sich von Ella durch die Halle wirbeln.

Rose wusste, dass sie Gesellschaftstänze recht gut beherrschte und die Lehrerin nickte ihr anerkennend zu, bevor sie sie zurück zu ihrem Platz schickte.

Als nächstes ließ sie alle, die bis jetzt noch keinen Tanzkurs besucht hatten, ein paar Schritte nachmachen und fragte sie, in welche Kurse sie wollten.

Schließlich sagte sie: „Alle, die Ballett oder Jazzdance tanzen werden mir jetzt einfach ein wenig vortanzen! Wer möchte zuerst?"

Keiner meldete sich. Schließlich hob Ana mutig die Hand und trat in die Mitte. Musik ertönte und sie begann zu tanzen. Rose sah ein paar Fehler, die Anfängern vielleicht nicht aufgefallen wären, aber Ana tanzte zweifellos gut und mit viel Leidenschaft. Ella lobte sie und jetzt trauten sich auch die anderen vorzutanzen.

So nett Gloria auch war, sie tanzte wie ein kleiner Elefant, selbst wenn das beinah süß aussah. Aber nur beinah.

Schließlich blieb Rose als Letzte übrig und trat vor. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an; sie wurde leicht nervös.

Doch dann begann die Musik zu spielen und Rose atmete einmal tief ein und begann zu tanzen.

Sie liebte das Tanzen, es war, als könnte sie jeden Moment vom Boden abheben und in den Himmel fliegen, wenn sie sich nur schnell genug drehte und hoch genug sprang.

Als sie schließlich völlig außer Atem aufhörte zu tanzen, sah sie zu Ella um ihr Urteil zu hören.

Die Schüler applaudierten, doch Ella sah sie nur seltsam an. Sie fragte sie auch nicht in welche Gruppe sie wollte, sondern wandte sich wieder den anderen Schülern zu.

„Ich habe mir eure Namen in eine Liste eingetragen. Wenn ihr euch doch umentscheiden wollt könnt ihr das in der nächsten Woche noch tun. In Zukunft wird jeder Tanzkurs zwei Mal in der Woche stattfinden. Ballett und Flamenco montags und freitags um 16 Uhr Ballett, um 17 Uhr Flamenco. Standardtänze und Lateinamerikanische Tänze werden zu einem Kurs zusammengefasst. Wir haben für diesen Kurs ein paar Jungs zu wenig, also wäre es gut, wenn ihr euch alle einen Tanzpartner auftreiben könntet!

Gesellschaftstanz und Jazzdance werden dienstags und freitags, ebenfalls um 16, beziehungsweise, 17 Uhr stattfinden. An alle Gesellschafts- und Jazztänzer: Bis morgen! An alle anderen: Bis Montag!"

Alle packten fröhlich tratschend ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen in kleinen Grüppchen die Große Halle. Rose blieb verwirrt zurück. Als alle Schüler gegangen waren, ging sie schüchtern auf Ella zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie?", begann sie.

„Ah, Rose, mit dir wollte ich noch reden! Ich habe dich eben tanzen gesehen, und mich gefragt, ob du nicht lieber Einzelstunden haben möchtest? Du bist wesentlich besser als die anderen hier und ich denke in den normalen Kursen würdest du dich nur langweilen."

Ella strahlte sie an. Das hatte Rose nicht erwartet. Erfreut sagte sie:

„Gerne! Das wäre fantastisch!"

„Also gut, sagen wir Mittwoch und Sonntag nach dem Abendessen um acht? Ich werde noch einen Raum für uns finden."

Rose verabschiedete sich und ging glücklich in den Schlafsaal.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

„Das Training ist so viel gezielter und effektiver! Vor allem kann Hooch das professionell machen, nicht so wie James."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass James das Training auch nicht schlecht macht!"

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?"

„Na, ich hab doch oft genug zugesehen!"

Sara und Al diskutierten wieder einmal über Quidditch, genauer gesagt über die Kurse, die sie beide belegt hatten. Sara war im Ravenclaw Team Sucher und Al im Gryffindor Team Jäger.

Rose hörte weg und löffelte gedankenverloren ihre Haferflocken.

Sie hatte letzte Nacht einen seltsamen Traum gehabt, aber konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Sie war durch trübes Wasser geschwommen, als eine Hand sie plötzlich gepackt und in die Tiefen gezogen hatte. Als sie dachte, sie müsse ertrinken, war sie aufgewacht.

Etwas Braunes fiel in Roses Haferflockenschüssel, und die Milch spritzte ihr ins Gesicht.

„WAS ZUM-!?", rief sie und blickte in ihren Teller.

Seufzend zog sie das Etwas aus ihrer Schüssel und gab es Al, der sein Gespräch mit Sara unterbrochen hatte.

„Post für dich", sagte sie.

Er nahm die Eule und strich ihr liebevoll über die milchgetränkten Federn, dann nahm er ihr den Brief ab.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen hatte sagte er aufgeregt:

„Er ist von George!"

Er öffnete ihn, las ihn und gab ihn dann weiter an Sara und Rose.

_Aha, da hat sie also doch endlich jemand gefunden! Ich hätte wetten können, es wäre James, aber bei euch ist sie sicher auch in würdigen Händen._

_Wenn ihr die Karte lesen wollt, tippt einfach mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagt: Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!_

_Wenn ihr sie wieder löschen wollte, einfach antippen und sagen: Unheil angerichtet (Ich hoffe, das entspricht dann auch der Wahrheit!)_

_Ich sag's euch gleich: Der Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel im 4. Stock ist eingestürzt._

_Ich setze mein Vertrauen in euch, viel Spaß damit.  
George_

Die drei rückten enger zusammen und Al holte die Karte heraus.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", flüsterte er und tippte die Karte an.

Auf der Karte war plötzlich eine Karte Hogwarts' zu sehen, auf der viele kleine Punke in der Großen Halle dicht beieinander gedrängt waren. Über jedem Punkt stand in winziger Schrift der Name der Person. Begeistert fuhren sie mit dem Finger alle Wege nach, die sie kannten.

„Ich hab einen!", jubilierte Sara und zeigte auf einen Geheimgang, der von dem dritten Stock direkt aus Hogwarts hinaus in Richtung Hogsmead führte.

Al fand den unter der Peitschenden Weide ( „Wie soll man da denn reinkommen?", stellte Sara die berechtigte Frage) und den hinter dem Wandteppich im 4. Stock.

Rose stellte sich ihre Eltern in Hogwarts vor. Das Bild ihrer Mutter, nachts heimlich im Schloss herumschleichend, schien ihr irgendwie unpassend.

Sie dachte an ihren Vater und Harry und die vielen Abenteuer die sie erlebt hatten.

Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

Sie zog Al die Karte aus der Hand und sah sie genau an. Sie überprüfte es drei Mal und sagte schließlich:

„Es fehlt ein Gang."

Al und Sara sahen sie fragend an.

„Der in die Kammer des Schreckens."


	4. Auf ein Zweites, Mme Pomfrey!

**Kapitel 4: Auf ein Zweites, Mme Pomfrey!**

_Anm.: Ja ich weiß, theoretisch ist der zweite Tag, an dem sie hier Schule haben ein Samstag, und jetzt wo ich die ersten drei Kapitel schon on gestellt hab, kann ich das wohl nicht mehr ändern (mist), aber ich hoffe ihr seht über den einen nicht-schulfreien Samstag hinweg und verzeiht mir! _

_Das Kapitel ist auch irgendwie komisch ..'_

_The Voice ist btw. Von Eimear Quinn ')_

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesagt, erwärmte sich der Anhänger.

Rose erblasste und ließ die Karte los. Sie zog den Anhänger unter ihrem T Shirt hervor. Die Augen der Schlange leuchteten rot. Sie keuchte auf.

„Rose, was machst du da? Rose, was ist los?", fragte Sara und packte ihre Schulter.

Rose schluckte, sie schloss ihre Hand um den Anhänger. Al sah zu ihrer Hand und blickte dann auf. Hatte er ihn gesehen?

„Nichts ... nichts, ich ... muss gehen", brachte Rose hervor und stand abrupt auf.

„Wie? Was soll das -" Sara sah sie verwirrt an, doch sie packte ihre Schultasche und eilte aus der Großen Halle.

Kaum war Rose draußen lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und öffnete ihre Hand. Die Augen der Schlange leuchteten noch immer und sie fesselte Rose mit ihrem Blick. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, dann hörte Rose die Schlange, leise, zischelnd sagen:

„_Du wirst mir helfen."_

Roses Herz klopfte und ihre Hände wurden kalt.

„W-Wieso sollte ich dir helfen?", sagte sie und versagte kläglich dabei, gefasst und bestimmend zu klingen.

„_Du musst es tun ... eine Auserwählte ... Hilf mir, es ist -__"_

Ein Geräusch erklang rechts von ihr. Als würde sie aus einer Trance gerissen, schloss sie die Finger wieder um den Anhänger und sah auf. Ihr Herz raste noch immer. Die Türe der Großen Halle hatte sich geöffnet und Malfoy trat heraus, er blickte sich suchend um. Hastig ließ Rose die Kette unter ihr T Shirt gleiten. Sie fühlte sich eiskalt an.

Malfoy hatte sie erblickt und sah sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick an.

Sie atmete schwer, ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Tasche lag neben ihr auf dem Boden und einige Hefte waren heraus gefallen.

Malfoy ging auf sie zu; rasch kniete sie sich hin, sammelte ihre Hefte ein und stopfte sie in die Schultasche.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stand Malfoy nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt.

„Was ist?", fuhr sie ihn an und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie weiter schweigend an.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe ein weiteres Mal und eine ganze Horde Erstklässler kam heraus.

Rose drehte sich ruckartig um und ging die Treppen zum Gryffindor Turm hoch.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Sara und Al hatten Rose besorgt gefragt, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Sie hatte geantwortet, ihr sei nur ein wenig schlecht geworden, aber es ginge ihr wieder gut. Erleichtert hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihre Freunde ihr zu glauben schienen.

Rose kam mit Al von der letzten Stunde Zauberkunst, als sie vor dem Portraitloch Sara stehen sahen, die ihnen fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Ich weiß das neue Passwort nicht", meinte sie erklärend.

„Midas", sagte Al, und die drei schlüpften durch das Portaitloch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner störte sich an Sara, die sich oft im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aufhielt.

Sie setzten sich in drei Lehnstühle um den Kamin. Nachdem sie ihren Tag eingehend besprochen hatten, und Rose nach einigem Betteln von Al zugesagt hatte, seinen Aufsatz für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe über Knarle zu schreiben, fragte Sara schließlich:

„Also, was denkt ihr: Sollen wir die Kammer des Schreckens suchen?"

Einen Moment hielt Rose die Luft an, doch ihr Anhänger erwärmte sich nicht.

„Sie wurde Jahrhunderte lang gesucht und keiner hat sie gefunden!", gab Al zu denken.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", warf Rose ein, „Immerhin hat Voldemort sie in seiner Jugend gefunden, und meine Eltern und Harry auch! Vielleicht ... wenn wir uns erinnern, was sie uns darüber erzählt haben ..."

Die drei versanken jeder in seine Gedanken.

„Dad redet nicht so viel darüber, er ärgert sich immer wenn man sie seine Heldentaten nennt", sagte Al nach einigen Minuten, „aber Mum erzählt oft wie er sie gerettet hat. Wenn ich so an ihre Beschreibungen denke, dürfte es dort ziemlich feucht gewesen sein, ich glaube sie hat sogar mal erwähnt, dass sie unter dem See ist. Und sie meinte, die Maulende Myrte hat sich einen schlechten Ort zum heulen ausgesucht, so nahe an der Kammer wäre es kein Wunder, dass sie das erste Opfer war."

„Mein Dad regt sich immer nur über Lockhard auf, wenn wir über die Kammer reden.", sagte Rose entschuldigend. Sie erinnerte sich auch, dass ihre Mutter im Zuge eines Gesprächs über die Kammer einmal erwähnt hatte, sie fände es beruhigend, dass Harry Parsel wieder verlernt hätte, aber sie musste an den Anhänger denken und schwieg.

„Zusammenfassend können wir also sagen", fuhr Sara fort, „dass die Kammer unter dem Schloss liegt, vermutlich sogar unter dem See und der Eingang in der Nähe vom Klo der Maulenden Myrte ist?"

Rose und Al nickten bestätigend.

„Na dann haben wir ja doch einige Anhaltspunkte! Ich bin dafür, wir beginnen zu suchen!"

„Naja, also ehrlich gesagt muss ich noch zwei Aufsätze schreiben, über Knarle und einen für deine Mutter in Zauberkunst ..."

„Ja, ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen lesen, also ..."

„Ich hab schon verstanden! Also bis morgen."

Leicht enttäuscht ging Sara zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Rose stand im Waschraum der Mädchen und starrte seit ungefähr fünf Minuten in den Spiegel.

‚Es muss nichts heißen, dass dieser Anhänger spricht. Vielleicht redet er einfach nur Blödsinn. Nur weil er eine Schlange ist, heißt das nicht dass ich Parsel spreche. Er ist nicht gefährlich, er kann es gar nicht sein. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihn abzunehmen. Er sieht doch hübsch aus.'

Sie wusste, dass das nur Ausreden waren. Wenn er so hübsch war, warum trug sie ihn dann unter ihrer Kleidung? Wollte sie ihn nicht abnehmen?

Sie starrte sich tief in die Augen. Es waren ihre Augen. Es war ihr Gesicht und ihr Kopf mit ihren Gedanken, und die ließen sich von keinem Anhänger auf egal welche Weise beeinflussen.

Jemand packte sie an der Schulter.

„HEY!"

Rose zuckte zusammen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um – und sah in Glorias verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Was machst du da? Hast du mich nicht gehört?"

Gloria sah sie besorgt an.

„Tut mir leid ich ... war in Gedanken."

Gloria sah sie scharf an. Rose blickte weg und verließ eilig den Waschraum.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Verwandlung war eines von Roses Lieblingsfächern und trotzdem konnte sie die Augen kaum offen halten. Sie hatte die Nacht zuvor schlecht geschlafen und hatte einen Alptraum nach dem anderen gehabt. Sie konnte sich an keinen genau erinnern, nur dass immer wieder dieser See vorgekommen war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Gedanken loszuwerden.

Al trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein.

„Au, was -", flüsterte sie, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Miss Weasley?"

McGonnagal sah sie über die Ränder ihrer Brille streng an. „Könnten Sie vielleicht wiederholen, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

Rose versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Worum war es gegangen? Sie blickte sich unsicher um. Vor ihnen auf den Tischen lagen kleine Haarspangen. Haarspangen ... was tat man mit Haarspangen ... die Müdigkeit drückte ihre Augen zu, ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.

„Ich ...", stammelte sie und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Plötzlich schossen Bilder in ihren Kopf, zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei wie ein Film, Bilder von Dingen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein dunkles Verließ, hohe graue Wände, kein einziges Fenster; eine riesige Schlange die auf sie zuschoss und ihr Maul aufriss, als das Bild ersetzt wurde von grünem, trübem Wasser, ‚der See', dachte sie wage, und ein lebloser Körper, der langsam immer tiefer sank. Ein Mädchen, mit rotem langem Haar. Eine Hand packte ein Büschel Haare und zog das Mädchen fort. Rose sah ein leicht grünliches Gesicht mit leblosen, weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ihren Augen. Sie keuchte auf.

„Miss Weasley ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Blick fokusierte sich und sie nahm das Klassenzimmer wieder wahr. Alle Köpfe hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht, sie klammerte sich fest an ihr Pult und kalte Schweißtropfen waren ihr auf die Stirn getreten.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Ich schlage vor, sie gehen in den Krankenflügel!", sagte McGonnagal besorgt. „Soll Mister Potter Sie begleiten?"

Rose wusste, dass Al ihr tausende Fragen stellen würde, sobald sie die Klasse verlassen hätten und so sagte sie flüsternd:

„Nein ... ich ... Danke, ich schaffe das schon allein"

Sie wollte ihre Sachen zusammenpacken, doch als sie das Tintenfass hob, zitterten ihre Hände so sehr, dass sie es fallen ließ. Es zerbrach, die Tinte floss über den Tisch und das Pergament saugte sich damit voll.

„Die Sachen können Sie da lassen, Mister Potter wird sie Ihnen nachbringen.", meinte McGonnagal und Rose verließ den Klassenraum, die Blicke aller Schüler folgten ihr.

In ihren ersten zwei Schuljahren war Rose kein einziges Mal im Krankenflügel gewesen, außer um Sara und Al zu besuchen, die sich häufig diverse Verletzungen beim Quidditch zuzogen. Nun saß sie zum zweiten Mal in der ersten Schulwoche auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel.

„Was ist diesmal passiert?", fragte Madam Pomfrey seufzend.

„Ich bin etwas übermüdet, fürchte ich. Schlecht geschlafen", meinte Rose mit zittriger Stimme.

Madam Pomfrey sah sie prüfend an und nickte dann.

„Ich werde Ihnen einfach einen Trank für tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf geben."

Madam Pomfrey brachte einen dampfenden Becher, und Rose leerte ihn dankbar in einem Zug.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

„Da, sie wird wach, glaube ich!"

„Rose? Rose!"

Rose öffnete langsam die Augen. Die erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer beiden Freunde blickten auf sie hinab.

„Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen.

Sara lachte. „Allerdings Morgen! Du hast einen ganzen Tag verschlafen!"

Erschrocken setzte Rose sich auf.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Neun Uhr. Madam Pomfrey hat uns gesagt, wann du ungefähr aufwachen würdest, also sind wir vorbei gekommen. Und wir müssen dir etwas unglaubliches erzählen", sprudelte Sara los.

„Moment, Moment!", rief Rose. Sie rieb sich die Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. „Also?"

„Wir waren während du geschlafen hast, nicht untätig", meinte Al stolz. „Wir haben Myrte einen Besuch in ihrem Klo abgestattet!"

„Na, da habt ihr ja was Sinnvolles getan", meine Rose mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wir waren nicht wegen Myrte da, in erster Linie.", meinte er schnell. „Wir haben nach", er senkte seine Stimme, „Der Kammer gesucht!"

Rose bekam Herzklopfen. Sie griff an ihren Hals. Die Kette war noch da. „Und?", fragte sie nervös.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, das ziemlich verdächtig ist, wenn du mich fragst!", fuhr Al fort.

„Eine Schlange auf einem Wasserhahn!", platzte Sara ungeduldig heraus und strahlte Rose an, als hätte sie ihr ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht.

„Eine Schlange?", fragte Rose nach.

Die beiden nickten.

„Wir wissen nur noch nicht genau, was wir damit anfangen sollen", meinte Al nachdenklich.

„Aber das werden wir noch herausfinden!", sagte Sara mit einer sing-sang Stimme. „Wir haben dir übrigens ein Frühstück aus der Küche besorgt! Wartet alles im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Weil laut Roses Vater die Hogwarts Küche etwas Überlebenswichtiges für Schüler war, hatte er das Geheimnis sämtlichen seiner Kinder, Neffen, Nichten und deren Freunden anvertraut und sie machten gerne Gebrauch von diesem Wissen.

Rose spürte jetzt auch, dass sie Hunger hatte, und nachdem sie sich umgezogen und bei Madam Pomfrey abgemeldet hatte, gingen die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie verbrachten den Tag damit, Snape Explodiert und Zaubererschach zu spielen (wobei Rose immer gewann), außerdem machte Rose die Hausübungen nach, die sie am Vortag aufbekommen hatten.

Dann war es Zeit für Abendessen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle.

Rose war gerade dabei, ihre Tomatensuppe auszulöffeln, als Ella auf sie zu kam.

„Hi Rose", sagte sie freundlich.

„Hi", sagte Rose mit vollem Mund und versuchte dabei, nicht zu sabbern.

„Ich habe mich bei Sir Lovegood erkundigt, leider können wir die Große Halle heute nicht haben, da hier der Orgelunterricht stattfinden wird, aber wir haben ein freies Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock. Wir treffen uns am besten trotzdem vor der Großen Halle, alles klar?"

Rose hatte inzwischen geschluckt und antwortete: „Alles klar. Bis dann!"

Ella nickte und ging mit federnden Schritten davon.

„Wer war das?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Meine Tanzlehrerin" sagte Rose und nahm sich noch Suppe nach.

Ella hatte schon gewartet, als Rose zur Großen Halle kam und gemeinsam gingen sie in den dritten Stock. Ella führte sie in einen leeren Klassenraum, der nicht mehr als solcher erkennbar war: Es befanden sich weder Tische noch Stühle darin, und dort wo sich sonst die Tafel befand, war die ganze Wand verspiegelt.

„Also, beginnen wir mit ein paar Aufwärmübungen!", sagte Ella und rieb sich die Hände.

Die nächste Stunde war anstrengend und schweißtreibend, aber Rose fand es wunderbar. Ella war nett aber streng. Sie lobte kaum und besserte viele Details aus. Zuerst machte sie mit Rose eine ganze Reihe von Ballettaufwärmübungen an der Stange und in der Mitte, dann musste sie etliche Übungen mit Spitzenschuhen tanzen, sich dehnen und Sprünge üben – und plötzlich war die Stunde um.

„Sehr gut!", sagte Ella abschließend, „ich verspreche dir, dass wir nächstes Mal mit einer Choreographie beginnen."

Die nächsten paar Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos, sah man von den Bergen an Hausaufgaben und Als neuem, unfreiwilligen Haarschnitt, der Ergebnis von einer Diskussion mit Peeves war, ab.

Tanzen war für Rose wie ein Lichtblick am Ende jeder Woche voll Schulstress und Gedanken über ihre seltsamen Träume und den Anhänger. Rose spürte, dass er sich manchmal erwärmte, doch sie gab sich die beste Mühe, das zu ignorieren, auch wenn die Angst, er könnte wieder mit ihr reden, nicht kleiner wurde, sondern sie im Gegenteil, wie ein schlechtes Gewissen immer und überall begleitete.

Al, Sara und Rose saßen an einem Sonntag im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Sara begann:

„Wisst ihr, mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie man in die Kammer des Schreckens kommt. Bitte, wollen wir's nicht noch mal versuchen? Rose, du hast doch noch nicht einmal unseren phänomenalen Fund gesehen! Magst du's nicht ansehen?"

Rose schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht recht ..."

„Ohja, bitte sieh's dir an! Dir fällt doch sonst immer etwas ein, vielleicht auch diesmal?"

„Also gut", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Gut!", rief Sara voll Enthusiasmus und sprang auf.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte Rose entgeistert.

„Wann denn sonst?"

Seufzend gab Rose nach und die drei gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter in den zweiten Stock.

„Seid lieber leise, sonst stören wir Myrte noch, und das hat unangenehme Folgen!", sagte Sara bevor sie die Türe öffnete.

„Was für Folgen?", fragte Al.

Sara zog ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Hast du schon mal in Klowasser gebadet?"

Al zog eine ebenso angewiderte Mine. „Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!"

Sara zog die Tür auf und die drei betraten den Waschraum.

„Also?", flüsterte Rose.

Sara ging zu einem Waschbecken und winkte Rose, sie solle zu ihr kommen.

Mit Herzklopfen trat sie näher und Sara deutete auf eine kleine, eingravierte Schlange auf dem Wasserhahn. Der Anhänger erwärmte sich sofort. Rose schloss die Augen. ‚Bitte nicht. Bitte jetzt nicht' Er wurde immer wärmer und war schließlich so heiß, dass er brannte. Rose ballte die Fäuste und drückte die Augen zu.

„Und, hast du eine Idee?", fragte Sara leise.

Rose öffnete die Augen. Sie war sicher, der Anhänger hatte ihr schon ein Loch eingebrannt.

Sie stierte die Schlange an.

„Ich ... weiß nicht recht"

‚Vielleicht wenn man Parsel mit ihr spricht?', fragte sich Rose bei sich.

„_Tu es." _

Sie atmete scharf ein. Konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen? Hatte Sara ihn gehört?

„_Sind Gedanken frei?"_

Der Anhänger wurde eiskalt und Roses Gesicht kalkweiß.

„_Oder kann man sie fangen?"_

„ICH WEISS NICHT, WAS ICH TUN SOLL", schrie Rose laut.

Sara zuckte zusammen und starrte sie erschrocken an.

In dem Moment rief eine weinerliche Stimme hinter ihnen:

„Ohja, und wenn man nichts zu tun hat, schreien wir einfach einmal und stören andere in ihrem Schlaf!"

Die Maulende Myrte schwebte aus einer Toiletten Kabine und sah die drei vorwurfsvoll an.

„WENN ICH WENIGSTENS SCHLAFEN KÖNNTE! Aber was wisst ihr Menschen schon davon", und mit einem lauten Heulen raste sie durch die Klotüre und man hörte es laut Platschen.

Rose wurde an der Hand gepackt und Richtung Ausgang gezerrt, ein paar Wassertropfen landeten in ihrem Gesicht, bevor Sara die Türe hinter ihnen zuschlug und Al ihre Hand losließ.

„Was sollte das gerade?", fragte Sara wütend.

Al sah Rose bekümmert an.

Rose blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und ging dann wortlos davon.

„Hey, wo gehst du hin? Bleib gefälligst hier!", rief Sara ihr nach.

„Lass sie halt. Gehen wir", hörte sie Al leise zu Sara sagen.

Rose beschleunigte ihre Schritte und begann schließlich zu rennen. Sie rannte die Stiegen hoch, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie presste wütend ihre Hände darauf.

Ja, was war das gerade gewesen?

Wieso wusste der Anhänger, was sie gedacht hatte? Bis jetzt hatte er auch noch nie etwas gesagt, wenn sie ihn nicht angesehen hatte.

„Es ist zwanzig Uhr", verkündete der Kanarienwecker.

Rose setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Sie würde zu spät zum Tanzen kommen!

Hastig zog sie sich um und schnappte ihren Rucksack. Dann rannte sie aus dem Schlafsaal und dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf der Treppe stieß sie fast mit Al zusammen.

„Rose, wohin -"

Sie hörte den Rest des Satzes nicht mehr als sie um die Ecke bog.

Atemlos blieb sie schließlich vor dem Klassenzimmer stehen, holte tief Luft und trat ein.

„Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung!"

„Ah, kein Problem, Rose!", meinte Ella lächelnd, „mach dich schnell fertig."

Während Rose sich eindehnte kam Ella zu ihr und sagte:

„Wir hatten vor ein paar Tagen eine Lehrerkonferenz und der Direktor möchte dieses Jahr wieder einen Weihnachtsball veranstalten. Er hat außerdem gefragt, ob sich da nicht ein paar Ergebnisse von den Musik- und Tanzkursen sehen ließen. Ich dachte wir könnten eine hübsche Choreographie einstudieren. Ich weiß, wir haben noch massenhaft Zeit bis dahin, aber ich wollte fragen ob du prinzipiell Interesse hast?"

Rose dachte kurz nach. „Ja, warum nicht. Ich würde gerne etwas tanzen."

„Gut!", sagte Ella erfreut und lächelte breit. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn du irgendeine Idee für ein passendes Lied hast, sag es einfach!"

„Wie wäre es mit _The Voice_?", sagte Rose mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, während sie ihre Ballettschläppchen anzog.


	5. Zweierlei Geheimgänge

02.10.2007 15:35:00

**Kapitel 5: Zweierlei Geheimgänge**

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie die Ankündigung für das erste Hogsmeadwochenende an der Anschlagtafel hängen. Albus trat hinter sie.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er drehte sich um und kletterte durch das Portaitloch. Das Lächeln auf Roses Gesicht erlosch und sie folgte ihm seufzend.

Aus der Sicht ihrer Freunde musste sie sich in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas merkwürdig benommen haben. Oder auch etwas sehr merkwürdig.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat saß Al bereits bei Sara auf dem Ravenclaw Tisch.

Rose setzte sich neben Gloria, die sie mit tausenden Fragen zu dem Verwandlungsaufsatz, den sie bis heute aufgehabt hatten, bombardierte. Rose aß ihr Porridge so schnell sie konnte und floh aus der Halle Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

In Verwandlung saß jeder neben seinem fixen Sitzpartner und so saß auch Rose neben Al, doch der ignorierte sie die gesamte Stunde, auch als sie Partnerarbeiten zu erledigen hatten sprach er kein Wort sondern nickte nur wenn nötig.

Rose wurde ärgerlich. Sie hatte sich gestern nicht ganz richtig verhalten und ja, vielleicht wirkte sie in letzter Zeit ein wenig seltsam, aber man konnte doch reden! Konnte man? Sie war sich nicht sicher.  
Nach dem Läuten trottete sie missmutig aus dem Klassenraum.

In Zaubertränke saß Al neben Gloria. Roses Laune besserte sich nicht unbedingt, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder neben Malfoy sitzen musste.  
Schlecht gelaunt ließ sie sich auf den Platz neben ihm fallen und schmiss ihre Bücher achtlos auf den Tisch. Malfoy fing ein Heft auf, bevor es auf den Boden fiel und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.  
Rose wunderte sich im Stillen, wie man seine gesamte Mimik auf zwei Augenbrauen konzentrieren konnte und ob Malfoy mit seinen Augenbrauchen auch lächeln konnte.  
Er blickte zwischen Rose und Al, zwei Reihen vor ihnen, hin und her und fragte dann:

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Hmpf", machte Rose, riss ihm ihr Heft aus der Hand und drehte sich um.

Slughorn trat vor die Klasse und begrüßte sie.

„Heute", verkündete er, „werden wir an dem Trank der Lebenden Toten arbeiten. Wer kann mir sagen, was das ist?"

Rose hob die Hand, ebenso Malfoy.

„Ja bitte, Mr Malfoy?"

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten ist ein besonders starker Schlaftrunk."

„Sehr gut! Fünf punkte für Slytherin! Auf Seite 136 findet ihr Zutaten und korrekte Zubereitung. Wer es schafft den Trank heute perfekt zu brauen bekommt eine Flasche Felix Felicis als Belohung!"

Und bei diesen Worten zog er ein Fläschchen in der Größe eines Schnapsglases aus seinem Umhang hervor, dessen goldener Inhalt im Kerzenschein glitzerte, und hielt es hoch, sodass jeder es deutlich sehen konnte.  
Ungläubig starrte Rose den Trank in Slughorns Händen an. Er wollte Schülern Felix Felicis schenken?

„Und los!", rief dieser und Buchseiten raschelten, als alle die richtige Seite suchten.

Geistesabwesend begann Rose in ihrem Buch zu blättern.

Sie konnte Al einfach dazu zwingen ihr zuzuhören. Aber was sollte sie schon sagen?  
Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, ihm und Sara von dem Anhänger zu erzählen, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder. Sie schnippelte die Zutaten klein und dachte, dass sie einfach abwarten könnte. Die Beiden würden schließlich nicht ewig sauer sein. Andererseits war Al zwar selten beleidigt, aber wenn, dann sehr lange und ausdauernd. Sie nahm eine weitere Zutat und setzte das Messer an.

„AU!"

Rose schreckte auf. Sie sah Malfoy an, der sie höchst irritiert anstarrte, dann vor sich auf den Tisch. Malfoys kleiner Finger lag unter ihrem Messer und sie war drauf und dran gewesen, seine Fingerkuppe abzusäbeln.  
Schnell ließ sie ihn los und lief leicht rosa an.

„Tschuldigung. War nicht ganz bei der Sache", murmelte sie.

„Das hab ich gemerkt", meinte Malfoy vorwurfsvoll und begutachtete seinen Finger.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du deine Finger so 'rumliegen lässt", fauchte Rose hitzig und im nächsten Moment fiel ihr die Lächerlichkeit dieser Aussage auf.

Malfoy sah sie einen Moment an - und dann begann er plötzlich zu lachen.

Fasziniert bemerkte sie, dass auch seine Augenbrauen zu lachen schienen. Er lachte sehr laut und herzlich, einige Schüler um sie herum begannen ebenfalls zu kichern, obwohl sie nicht wussten, worum es ging. Rose merkte, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen und dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte mit.

Slughorn blickte auf. „Also wirklich! Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy! Und sie auch Miss Andersson! Ich muss sie bitten sofort ruhig zu sein", rief er empört schnaufend.

Das Kichern verstummte und mühsam schluckte auch Rose das Lachen hinunter und wandte sich ihrem Kessel zu; ebenso Malfoy. Konzentriert arbeitete sie weiter an ihrem Trank.

Gegen Ende der Stunde rief Slughorn: „Nun denn! Ich werde mir jetzt eure Ergebnisse ansehen!"

Panisch begannen die Schüler letzte Zutaten in ihren Kessel zu werfen. Rose erwachte aus dieser Art Trance-Zustand, in den sie immer verfiel wenn sie konzentriert arbeitete und stellte fest, dass sie bereits fertig war. Sie verglich ihr Ergebnis mit dem beschriebenen im Buch und nickte zufrieden.  
Ein Schatten fiel über ihren Kessel und als sie aufsah erblickte sie Slughorn, der mit verzückter Miene ihren Trank begutachtete.

„Oh! Miss Weasley, das sieht fantastisch aus!"

Er schöpfte ein wenig von dem Trank ab.

„Ohja! Wundervoll! Sehen Sie alle her, so sollte das bei jedem von ihnen aussehen!"

Finstere Blicke von Slytherins trafen sie und Elisa blickte unglücklich auf ihr neonpinkes, blubberndes Gebräu.

„Aber ja! Hier die versprochene Belohnung. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor!", rief Slughorn und überreichte ihr die kleine Flasche. Rose nahm sie grinsend entgegen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche, als es auch schon läutete.

Wieder etwas fröhlicher beschloss sie, sich einfach bei Sara und Al zu entschuldigen.

Doch als sie Al bei der Kerkertüre einholen wollte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und als sie um die Ecke bog, drängten sich lauter kleine Erstklässler zwischen sie. Lily war unter ihnen und sie winkte ihr fröhlich zu. Rose nickte freundlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Alte Runen, ein Fach das weder Al noch Sara belegt hatten.

In der Stunde saß sie neben Elisa, die einen Historiker zum Vater hatte, der darauf bestand, dass sie Alte Runen belegte. Nur leider war sie darin völlig unfähig und etwas entnervt von ihrer ständigen Fragerei und verzweifelten Seufzern ging Rose schließlich zum Mittagessen.

In einem Gang vor der Großen Halle fiel plötzlich etwas Schweres auf sie herab und mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fiel Rose auf den Boden und wurde unter dem Etwas begraben. Ein kleiner, drahtiger Junge sprang von ihr und half ihr auf.

„Sorry", meinte er strahlend, „ich üb' gerade für meinen Kurs!"

Rose sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Parcour durch Hogwarts!"

Er drückte ihr ihre Tasche in die Hand und kletterte auf eine alte Ritterrüstung an der Wand, die ungehalten mit ihren Scharnieren quietschte.

Durch ihre Verspätung beim Mittagessen hatte sie die Chance mit den beiden zu reden wieder verpasst und es ergab sich während des ganzen Tages keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Am Abend fiel sie erschöpft und traurig ins Bett.  
Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, traurig zu sein. Sie hatte Freunde, die zwar momentan sauer waren, aber das würde sich bestimmt bald legen. Sie durfte die beste Schule der Welt besuchen und hatte eine großartige Familie und genug zu Essen und ...

In dem Moment erwärmte sich der Anhänger um ihren Hals wieder und ihre Selbsthypnose wurde unterbrochen. Sie drückte ihre Hand auf den Anhänger und ihre Augen zu. ‚Bitte', dachte sie verzweifelt ‚Bitte jetzt nicht.'

Und wirklich – erstaunlicherweise, unglaublicherweise – kühlte er wieder ab und Rose schlief erleichtert ein.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen war so viel zu tun, dass Rose nicht einmal Zeit für Al und Sara gehabt hätte, wenn die beiden sie nicht noch immer ignoriert hätten. Doch weil sie ständig abgelenkt war, fiel es ihr nicht wirklich auf. Nur abends dachte sie verzweifelt daran, wie sie sie endlich dazu bringen konnte, mit ihr zu reden.  
Ella hatte begonnen, mit Rose eine unglaublich komplizierte Choreographie einzustudieren, und obwohl sie beteuerte, es sei nicht Roses Schuld, war sie unzufrieden und meinte etwas fehle. 

Am Freitag Morgen, als Rose die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter stieg, sah sie Al in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen, vertieft in ein Stück Pergament. Vielleicht ein Brief?  
Rose dachte nicht viel nach und übersprang die letzten Stufen. Dann rannte sie auf Al zu, der sich inzwischen umgedreht hatte und warf ihre Arme um ihn.

„Jetzt hör mir zu!", rief sie, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hätte, er wirkte ein wenig überrascht und geschockt.

Rose holte tief Luft und sagte dann schnell:

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich weiß ich hab mich in letzter Zeit komisch benommen und war nicht ganz bei der Sache, einige Dinge ... haben mich beschäftigt, aber ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, es wieder gut zu machen!"

Al schien noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt und sah sie einige Sekunden schweigend an. Rose löste schnell die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dann lächelte er und sagte:

„Schon okay. Ich ... wollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr, weißt du ... Nur eine Entschuldigung..."

Sie schwiegen verlegen.

„Gehen wir zum Frühstück. Ich und Sara müssen dir was zeigen!", meinte Al schließlich und stand auf.

Rose lächelte glücklich und folgte ihm.

Rose entschuldigte sich noch einmal bei Sara, und meinte, sie wäre in letzter Zeit ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen worauf hin Sara fest davon überzeugt war, dass Rose sich verliebt hatte und an nichts anderes mehr als ihre neue Liebe denken konnte.  
Rose beteuerte es wäre nichts dergleichen gewesen, aber Sara hörte nicht auf zu nerven, bis sie schließlich dachte, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, wenn Sara an Verliebtheit glaubte und widersprach ihr nicht mehr.

„Also, Al meinte ihr müsst mir etwas zeigen?", wechselte Rose das Thema.

Al holte das Pergamentstück, das er vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum studiert hatte, aus seiner Tasche und faltete es auf. Rose erkannte es als die Karte der Rumtreiber.

„Ohja!", rief Sara begeistert mit leuchtenden Augen.

Al flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", und die Karte erschien.

„Also", sagte er, „siehst du diesen Gang hier?" Al fuhr ihn mit seinem Finger nach. „Er führt nach Hogsmead!"

„Und wir haben uns gedacht", fuhr Sara fort, „weil morgen der erste Hogsmeadbesuch ist, könnten wir diesen Geheimgang testen und so nach Hogsmead kommen!"

Rose, erleichtert, dass Sara und Al wieder mit ihr redeten begeisterte sich sofort für die Idee und studierte die Karte genauer.

* * *

Sie standen in einer Mauernische und beobachteten die kleinen Punkte auf der Karte. Filch war gerade an ihnen vorbei geschlurft, auf dem Weg zum Schlosstor, um die Schüler die nach Hogsmead gingen auf seiner Liste abzuhaken. Dank seiner Blindheit hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Rose fragte sich, wie alt er war, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Katze. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie schon zu seinen Zeiten gelebt hatte. Normal war das bestimmt nicht.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Al flüsterte: 

„Die Luft ist rein. Und los!"

Die drei schlichen zu der einäugigen, buckligen Hexe, Sara tippte den Buckel an und sagte:

„Dissendium!"

Fasziniert beobachteten sie, wie sich der Buckel öffnete, gerade so groß, dass ein schlanker Mensch hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Entschlossen sagte Rose:

„Gehen wir!", und zwängte sich durch das Loch. Al und Sara folgten.

Sie gingen, wie es Rose schien, eine Ewigkeit einen kleinen, schmalen Gang entlang und Rose fragte sich beunruhigt, ob und wo er endete.  
Endlich gelangten sie zu Stufen und hintereinander stiegen sie Stufe um Stufe weiter aufwärts. Rose hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet als Sara rief:

„Achtung!"

Roses Kopf schnellte nach oben und sie sah die Falltüre gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die drei kletterten hindurch und landeten in einer Art Lagerraum, der voller Fässer und Kisten war.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Al unsicher.

Sie blickten sich um.

„In irgendeinem Laden jedenfalls", meinte Sara.

„Gehen wir rauf." Rose deutete auf die Treppe.

Und gemeinsam schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, die Ohren gespitzt.  
Sie öffneten die obere Türe einen Spalt und hörten lautes Stimmengewirr um sie herum. Vorsichtig sahen sie nach links und rechts. Sie schienen hinter einem Ladentresen zu stehen, neben ihnen standen Regale bis zur Decke, voll gestopft mit Süßigkeiten aller Art. Ein eigenes Regal war _George's und Lee's_ Nascherein gewidmet.

„Wir sind im Honigtopf!", flüsterte Al überwältigt.

Die Frau an der Kasse schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Rose blickte zu den zahlreichen Schülern, sie entdeckte Gloria und Elisa. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl zwei Augen beobachteten sie und sie blickte sich um. Malfoy stand ihnen am nächsten, sein Blick auf das Glas mit den Blutlutschern gerichtet. Hatte er sie gesehen?

Sara stupste Rose leicht an, sie huschten geduckt an der Kassiererin vorbei und mischten sich unter die Schülermenge.

Erleichtert richteten sie sich auf. Al eilte sofort interessiert zu dem Regal mit Produkten aus _George's und Lee's_ und Sara folgte. Rose vertraute den Produkten der beiden nicht so recht, die Kanariencreme war inzwischen ein Klassiker, aber Georges und Lees Ideen schienen unerschöpflich. Sie näherte sich dem Behälter mit Zahnweißkaugummi. Die waren bestimmt nützlich. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Blutlutschern. Sie hatte noch nie Blut gekostet. Sollte sie vielleicht einen kaufen?  
Jemand trat neben sie.

„Wo seid ihr hergekommen?", fragte eine Stimme leise neben ihrem Ohr. Sie drehte sich abrupt um.

Malfoy.

Also hatte er sie doch gesehen!  
Etwas überrumpelt stammelte Rose:

„Äh, also...", sie versuchte sich hastig eine Antwort einfallen zu lassen. „Das war so, wir ..."

Aber was ging ihn das überhaupt an?  
Sie beschloss ihn genau das zu fragen und sah ärgerlich zu ihm auf.  
Er starrte sie an. Seine Augen waren seltsam ausdruckslos, oder vielleicht konnte Rose den Ausdruck nur nicht lesen. Der Blick wirkte entwaffnend, sie sah in seine Augen und vergaß, was sie sagen wollte. Seine Augen waren dunkelblau. Dunkelblau wie ein dunkler Nachthimmel, und man konnte sich genauso darin verlieren. Einen Moment verschwamm alles um sie herum, bis sie von jemandem angerempelt wurde. Verwirrt blinzelte sie.

„Rose!"

Al und Sara quetschten sich durch das Gedränge zu ihr, mit Süßigkeiten gefüllte Tüten in ihren Händen. Sara sah von Rose zu Malfoy und wieder zurück, dann sagte sie:

„Komm Rose, wir gehen in die _Drei Besen_."

„Ja, okay ... gehen wir"

Und mit einem letzten kurzen Blick auf Malfoy folgte Rose ihren Freunden aus dem Laden.

* * *

Die _Drei Besen_ waren wie an jedem Hogsmead Wochenende voll von Schülern und die drei konnten keinen Platz mehr finden. In einer Ecke entdeckte Al seinen Bruder James und dessen besten Freund Andy Lee. 

„Wir setzen uns zu ihnen", schlug Al vor. Sara sah zu dem Tisch und meinte dann seltsam nervös:

„Ja, klar ... Soll ich was zu trinken holen?"

„Lass nur, ich mach schon", sagte Al und ging zu der alten Rosmerta um zu bestellen.

Rose und Sara ließen sich neben James und Andy auf zwei Stühle fallen. Die beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen auf.

„Oh hi, Sara, Rose", meinte James fröhlich. „Ich sehe ihr habt schon eingekauft?"

Er deutete auf Saras Honigtopf-Tüte.

Sara lief leicht rosa an und sagte: „Hi, ja, ja ... hab ich. Und was habt ihr bis jetzt gemacht?"

„Tss, neugierig, wie?", lachte James. Saras Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rosa zu rot.

„Nichts Besonderes. Haben uns Zonko's angesehen. Ein Scherzartikel Antiquariat, sag ich dir! Kein Wunder, dass sie kein Geschäft mehr machen. Dad hat gesagt, sie werden's vielleicht aufkaufen", antwortete Andy für James.

Al kam mit drei Butterbier und setzte sich neben Rose. Sie tratschten noch ein wenig, wobei James mit Sara über das kommende Quidditch Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin redete, bis ein hübsches Mädchen, Rose wusste, dass sie aus dem sechsten Jahr war, an ihren Tisch trat. Sie wandte sich James zu, ohne die anderen zu beachten.

„Hi James!", trällerte sie mit hoher Stimme. „Willst du mit uns vielleicht zum _Eberkopf_ gehen. Wir haben dort eine kleine Party organisiert", sie klimperte mit den Augen und deutete auf eine Gruppe von Schülern bei der Eingangstüre.

Sie sah Andy abschätzend an und meinte dann: „Du kannst natürlich auch kommen."

„Oh, ähm", sagte James. „Ja, also ..."

„Biiiittee!", rief das Mädchen.

„Eh ... Also gut", sagte James unsicher. „Kommst du mit, Andy?"

„Nein, Mann, ehrlich gesagt bleib ich lieber hier", sagte Andy mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem missbilligendem Blick zu dem Mädchen.

James drehte sich um und lächelte das Mädchen mit seinem charmantesten Potter-Lächeln an dann erhob er sich.

„Man sieht sich", sagte er in die Runde, und fort war er.

Sara sah ihm traurig nach und seufzte.  
Rose wusste, dass sie schon lange für James schwärmte, und der schien sie zwar auch zu mögen aber hatte noch kein besonderes Interesse gezeigt. Sie lenkte das Thema auf den magischen Vergnügungspark, der bald in Hogsmead eröffnet werden sollte und bemerkte erleichtert dass Sara während der Diskussion wieder ein bisschen fröhlicher aussah.

Sie beschlossen, auf die eher ungemütliche Wanderung durch den Tunnel zu verzichten und auf normalem Wege zurückzukehren und gingen mit Andy durch einen Oktoberregen, der sie unterwegs überrascht hatte, zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

Rose lag glücklich im Bett. Sie war erschöpft, aber konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie blickte zur Decke und durchdachte den ganzen Tag noch einmal. Irgendwann ebbten ihre Gedanken einfach ab und sie fühlte sich wie eine Hülle die prall mit Zufriedenheit gefüllt war. Kein Platz für Gedanken. Sie starrte weiter nach oben. Die Decke war grau. Graue Steine, wie alle Schlossmauern. Sie könnte sich mit den Steinen in den Schlaf zählen. Ein Stein, zwei Steine, drei, vier ... Ihre Augen fielen zu und das Bild der steinernen Decke erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie blickte sich um. Eine steinerne Wand, eine hohe Wand. Wie ein Verließ, keine Fenster. Sie hörte ein Rauschen. Woher kam dieses Geräusch?  
Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf. Sie wusste jetzt, was sie tun musste. 

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stieg bloßfüßig aus dem Bett.

Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und ging Gänge entlang. Treppe hinunter, Gang entlang, noch eine Treppe. Stufe, Stufe, eine überspringen. Und schließlich war sie da.  
Sie öffnete die Türe. Blasses Mondlicht fiel durch das große Fenster und erleuchtete einen Streifen bis zur Türe. Rose ging zu dem Waschbecken.

„_Öffne dich"_

* * *

_Anm.: Tja, das ist das fünfte Kapitel. Manche hat es gestört, dass alles irgendwie zu schnell ging, mich selbst auch. Also habe ich versucht alles ein bisschen langsamer anzugehen und rundherum um Rose mehr passieren zu lassen. Langsam fällt es mir auch leichter zu schreiben, aber ich weiß nicht ob es deshalb besser zu lesen ist. Ich würd mich echt über Reviews freuen!! _


	6. Du kannst tanzen?

**_Anm:_**_ Ja, dieses Kapitel ist wieder ein Stück länger ... Ich habe versucht, diese ganze Rose/Scorpius Sache in Gang zu bringen, keine Ahnung wie's zu lesen ist. ):_

Und biiiitte review!

**Kapitel 6: Du kannst tanzen?**

Das Waschbecken versank in der Wand und gab das Ende eines großen Rohres frei, das wie eine Rutschbahn in die Tiefe führte.

Rose schlüpfte ohne zu zögern in die Röhre und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Das Rohr machte mehrere Biegungen, andere Rohre zweigten sich von diesem ab, ein stetiges Rauschen von Wasser war zu hören.

Schließlich lief das Rohr aus und Rose erhob sich. Sie ging einen Tunnel entlang, ihr Blick zielstrebig nach vorne gerichtet, sie wusste genau was sie zu tun hatte. Die Tierknochen, mit denen der Boden übersäht war, knirschten unangenehm als sie darauf trat.

Vor sich sah sie den Tunnel eingestürzt, ein Schlupfloch war jedoch freigelegt worden. Sie kletterte hindurch. Der Weg setzte sich fort. Sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren und ging immer weiter, bis sie an eine Wand stieß in die zwei Schlangen mit smaragdroten Augen eingemeißelt waren.

„_Öffnet."_

Und sie taten es. Der Spalt den sie freigaben führte Rose in eine hohe Kammer, riesige Säulen, um die sich steinerne Schlangen wanden, ragten empor bis zur Decke. Ihre Schritte hallten in der Kammer wider, als sie weiter in die Mitte ging. Das Rauschen war hier lauter.

Sie stand regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes und lauschte.

Je länger sie zuhörte, desto lauter wurde auch das Rauschen, es toste in ihren Ohren als stünde sie in einem Wasserfall und sie fühlte es, sah es und roch es. Wellen brachen über ihr, sie ließ sich Treiben, es verlieh ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sie musste einfach dem Strom folgen.

Das Wasser schien ihr so lebendig, als wäre sie Teil davon. _„...Du bist so nah..."_ Es sprach zu ihr. _„...hier. Du bist hier ...so nah"_ Nah woran? Sie spürte ihre Füße tief unter sich. Ihre Hände. Sie bewegte sie.

Und plötzlich hörte das Rauschen auf, einen kurzen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus.

Was zur Hölle tat sie hier?

Panik stieg in ihr auf, ihr Herz klopfte jetzt viel zu schnell. Sie sah sich um. Die Schlangensäulen schienen sie anzustarren. Angst überkam sie. Sie musste hier weg, und zwar schnell. Ihre Füße begannen zu rennen bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie tat. Sie rannte, rannte durch den Spalt und den Tunnel entlang.

Eine Kurve, noch eine. Unendlich viele Kurven und Windungen. War der Weg so lange gewesen, als sie hierher gekommen war? Ihr Atem wurde schwer, doch die Angst verlieh ihr Kraft und sie rannte weiter. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wieso? Wieso war sie hierher gekommen.

Jetzt stand sie vor der Rutsche. Sie kletterte hoch, noch war es nicht zu steil. Ihre Finger suchten Halt an den Wänden und sie kletterte aufwärts. Es wurde immer steiler, verzweifelt bemerkte sie wie sie langsam abrutschte. Tränen flossen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Einfach ein böser Traum. Das ganze war doch absurd. Ihre Finger waren aufgeschürft, sie kam nicht mehr weiter.

Doch kein Traum.

Sie musste weiter!

Ihr Körper war eiskalt und verschwitzt, doch das war ihr egal. Sie klammerte sich an jeden kleinen Vorsprung, den sieh sah. Langsam kam sie vorwärts. Finger und Kniee begannen zu bluten.

Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie würde an Erschöpfung sterben bevor sie oben ankam. Trotzdem kroch sie weiter, Meter für Meter.

Irgendwann, es fühlte sich an als wären es Stunden gewesen, erblickte sie ein Licht in der Ferne.

Es kam immer näher, und schließlich, völlig erschöpft, kletterte sie aus der Röhre und ließ sich auf den kalten Fliesenboden fallen. Sie begann wieder zu weinen, diesmal vor Erleichterung. Das war der gemütlichste Boden der Welt. Sie schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich fuhr etwas Eiskaltes durch sie hindurch. Sie riss die Augen wieder auf. Myrte schwebte vor ihr und starrte sie an.

„Du bist es also diesmal", und ehrliches Mitleid spiegelte sich in den großen Augen hinter den Brillen.

Rose sah sie verwirrt an. Was war sie?

„Ich schlage vor, du gehst in deinen Schlafsaal. Hier ist nicht ein sehr angenehmer Ort zu schlafen.", sagte sie jetzt sachlich und schwebte davon.

Rose seufzte. Vermutlich hatte Myrte Recht. Sie erhob sich mühsam und verließ die Toilette.

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und ihre Hände und Kniee brannten.

Die Fette Dame starrte sie entgeistert an, als sie das Passwort sagte und sich in ihren Waschraum schleppte.

Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ warmes Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. Dreck und Blut flossen in den Ausguss und sie drehte das Wasser erst ab, als sie sich sauber fühlte.

Rose fiel in ihr Bett und schlief ein.

* * *

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Die Sonne schien in ihr Gesicht und blendete sie leicht. Sie seufzte. Was für ein absurder Traum. 

Sie hob die Hand um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen und sah die aufgekratzten Finger und Handflächen.

Kein Traum! Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein riesiger Hammer auf dem Kopf ‚ha doch kein Traum!'

Die Schlafsaaltür ging auf und Sara stürmte herein. Als sie sah, dass Rose wach war rief sie laut und fröhlich:

„Guten Mooooooorgen!", und ging zu Roses Bett.

Hastig ließ diese ihre Hände unter die Decke gleiten.

„Morgen", sagte sie.

„Willst du nicht aufstehen? Es gibt bald Mittagessen."

Rose warf einen Blick zu ihrem Kanarienwecker. „Elf Uhr fünfundvierzig."

Tatsächlich. „Oh, also ... Ich zieh mich nur schnell an und komm dann runter, klar?", sagte sie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Sara und sah sie scharf an.

Rose sah nervös weg. „Was sollte nicht stimmen? Alles in Ordnung!", sagte sie so überzeugend sie konnte.

Sara sah sie noch kurz an und stand dann mit einem Schulterzucken auf.

„Also, Al und ich warten unten, ja?"

Rose nickte und Sara verließ den Schlafsaal.

Eilig stieg Rose aus dem Bett und durchsuchte ihre Schulsachen. Sie blätterte in einem Buch und fand schließlich was sie suchte:

Einen Heilzauber.

Schnell heilte sie ihre Aufschürfungen und zog sich dann an.

* * *

Der Tag verging sehr schnell. Weil das Wetter so schön war gingen die drei Freunde nach dem Mittagessen spazieren. Al hatte die Idee, Rose fliegen zu lassen und gemeinsam mit Sara zwang er sie auf einen Besen. 

Rose hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, fliegen zu lernen, der Lehrerin hatte sie erzählt, sie hätte Höhenangst.

Unsicher setzte sie sich auf den Besenstiel und stieß sich, wie von Al befohlen, vom Boden ab.

Sie sauste in die Luft und nach einem Moment des Schreckens fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht und flog höher.

Die kühle Luft wehte ihr ins Gesicht und durch ihr Haar und sie fühlte sich, als würden ihre ganzen Sorgen einfach zurückbleiben, wo immer sie gerade vorhin noch gewesen war; sie wollte nicht anhalten. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nie einen Besen besteigen hatte wollen; es war großartig!

Von unten hörte sie Pfiffe und als sie hinunterblickte, sah sie Al und Sara begeistert klatschen und ihr zuwinken.

Rose sank hinab und landete neben ihren Freunden.

„Wow!", sagte Al.

„Warum wolltest du nie fliegen? Du bist ein Naturtalent!", sagte Sara strahlend.

Verlegen aber auch ein wenig stolz meinte Rose lachend:

„Besser zu spät als nie!"

Sie übten noch alle möglichen Flugmanöver, die Rose sich anfangs nicht zutraute, aus Angst von ihrem Besen zu fallen, aber nach mehreren Anläufen dann doch schaffte. Ehe sie sich's versahen, war es Zeit für das Abendessen und Rose ging glücklich mit Al und Sara zum Schloss hinauf, die Ereignisse der Nacht für einen Moment verdrängt.

* * *

Rose trat in das Klassenzimmer, doch Ella war noch nicht da. 

Sie begann sich aufzuwärmen und einige Übungen zu machen.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war Ella noch immer nicht da und Rose übte ihre Choreographie.

Eine Stelle wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Dabei musste sie mit dem linken Fuß abspringen, den rechten Fuß so weit wie möglich heben, sich in der Luft umdrehen, mit dem linken Fuß landen, während der rechte noch in der Luft war, eine Pirouette Attitude folgte unmittelbar darauf.

Der Sprung gelang ihr, aber bei der Pirouette verlor sie jedes Mal das Gleichgewicht.

Frustriert versuchte sie es immer und immer wieder.

Sie setzte gerade ein weiteres Mal zum Sprung an, als eine Stimme hinter ihr sagte:

„Du musst den Rücken weiter nach hinten ziehen und das Bein höher heben, dann bekommst du mehr Schwung."

Sie drehte sich um.

Malfoy lehnte im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt, und beobachtete sie interessiert.

Sie starrte ihn überrascht an.

Seit wann sah er ihr zu?

„Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Ärger.

„Ein paar Minuten", sagte er kein bisschen verlegen und sie lächelte schief an.

Sie wollte ihm gerade sagen, er solle gefälligst abhauen, als ihr dämmerte, WAS er vorhin gesagt hatte.

„Du ... du kannst tanzen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er kam auf sie zu und stellte sich neben sie, dann sagte er:

„Versuch's noch mal. Und stopp nach dem Sprung."

Sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie sofort tat, was er gesagt hatte.

Sie sprang und als sie landete nahm Malfoy sie locker aber sicher an der Schulter und hielt sie fest.

„Nicht nach vorne fallen lassen", sagte er leise neben ihr. Er strich sich mit einer Hand seine Haare aus den Augen und nahm dann ihre linke Hand. Was tat er da? Und wieso, um Himmels willen, konnte er tanzen!?

Er ließ sie los.

„Und jetzt die Pirouette."

Sie konzentrierte sich und drehte. Einmal, zweimal, drei ... sie begann gefährlich zu schwanken und stoppte. Ein bisschen zu spät allerdings und mir viel überschüssigem Schwung stolperte sie.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie den Boden näher kommen. Malfoy reagierte schnell und streckte seine Arme aus, um sie zu fangen.

Rose war so überrascht, dass sie zurückzuckte, sie zog ihn zur Seite, beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen zu Boden.

Rose landete weich – auf Malfoy.

Sie lag in seinen Armen und konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er ausgesprochen gut gebaut war.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie sich der Situation und ihrer Gedanken bewusst. Das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf und sie lief tiefrot an.

Hastig sprang sie auf.

„Es tut mir leid!", beteuerte sie. „War keine Absicht, echt nicht. O Gott, wie peinlich."

Mussten ihr immer in seiner Gegenwart Missgeschicke passieren? Und warum lief sie ständig rot an!

Malfoy lachte leise und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Kein Problem."

Sie schwiegen sich einige Sekunden an.

„Woher kannst du tanzen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Mein Vater hat mich dazu gezwungen, er meint, das gehört sich für einen Mann meines Standes.", meinte er mit einer Grimasse, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er nicht ganz damit einverstanden war.

„Du tanzt gut?", fragte sie und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Soll ich's dir beweisen?" Er lächelte sie herausfordernd an, und bevor sie darauf antworten konnte, hatte er eine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt gelegt und ihre freie Hand in seine andere genommen; er zog sie zu sich.

Sein Griff war fest, aber nicht unangenehm. Rose sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich in die Augen und Rose fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch. Dann begann er zu tanzen. Und wie er tanzte!

Er wirbelte sie durch das Klassenzimmer, es war mehr schweben als tanzen, eine einzige fließende Bewegung. Sie brauchte keine Musik zu hören, sie fühlte sie. Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, und bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Er lächelte. Ihr Herz begann leicht zu klopfen. Wieso sah er sie so an?

Jemand klatschte.

Die beiden blieben abrupt stehen und drehten sich zur Türe. Ella stand dort und strahlte sie an.

„Fantastisch, das war fantastisch!", rief sie. „Entschuldige meine Verspätung Rose, meine Schwester hat gerade ihr drittes Kind bekommen! Ein unglaublich süßes, kleines Ding."

Sie blickte verzückt drein.

„Wie auch immer! Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, dass dein Freund so großartig tanzen kann!", sagte sie und blickte Rose mit gespielter Empörung an.

Rose lief wieder rot an und sprang sofort einen Meter zurück, dann meinte sie schnell: „Er ist nicht mein Freund!"

„Ja, wir kennen uns kaum.", bestätigte Malfoy eilig.

Ella sah sie zweifelnd an, aber sagte nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Malfoy.

„Möchtest du nicht mit Rose zusammen tanzen? Ich wusste irgendetwas fehlt an dem Tanz! Ihr seid das perfekte Tanzpaar, ich sehe es genau vor mir ...", sie begann gedankenverloren und mit verträumten Augen vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Nach einigen Sekunden unterbrach sie sich selbst und sagte: „Und? Machst du mit?"

„Äh ...", machte Malfoy, etwas überrumpelt. „Ich weiß nicht ..."

Er sah Rose unsicher an.

„Wunderbar!", rief Ella erfreut. „Jeden Mittwoch und Sonntag um halb acht in diesem Klassenzimmer! Entschuldigt, wenn ich so unhöflich bin und gleich wieder gehe, aber ich habe meine Schwester versprochen auf ihre anderen Kinder aufzupassen. Bis Mittwoch ihr beiden!"

Und sie fing mit federnden Schritten aus dem Klassenraum.

Rose und Malfoy starrten sich an.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie dich so überrumpelt hat.", sagte Rose.

„Nein, das ... also, stört es dich?", fragte er.

„Oh, ähm, nein, ich denke nicht. Nein."

Sie sahen sich wieder an und gingen dann beide gleichzeitig zur Türe. Am Gang sagte Malfoy:

„Also dann ... bis Mittwoch", und ging nach rechts.

Rose bemerkte, dass sie leicht enttäuscht war, ihn fort gehen zu sehen. Sie wandte sich nach links und ging zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

* * *

In der Nacht hatte Rose denselben Traum wie so oft in letzter Zeit gehabt: Der See, dunkles, trübes Wasser, dann dieses Mädchen – war sie tot? – und die Hand, die nach ihm griff. Rose versuchte die Ereignisse in der Kammer zu vergessen, aber die Bilder drängten sich ihr bei jedem unaufmerksamen Moment auf. Sie war während den Stunden unkonzentriert und sogar Slughorn mahnte sie zur Aufmerksamkeit. 

In der Mittagspause wurde sie von ihren Freunden belagert und sie gab sich beste Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Am Dienstag bekam sie einen Brief von ihren Eltern, dass sie ein Auge auf Hugo behalten sollte.

Dienstag vor dem Mittagessen wurde es ihr zu viel und sie beschloss das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen und stattdessen zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See zu gehen.

Die Luft roch nach Kälte, obwohl die Sonne schien. Rose ging durch das feuchte Gras und sog sie tief ein. Sofort fühlte sie sich ein bisschen besser. Kein Mensch weit und breit, alle waren in der Großen Halle. Sie schob ein paar Zweige zur Seite und zwängte sich durch das Gestrüpp – und da war sie. Es war wie ein kleines Versteck: Über ihr eine Trauerweide, deren Äste weit vor bis in den See ragten und ein Blätterdach bildeten. Die Sonne schien durch die Äste und obwohl sie selbst hier nicht gesehen werden konnte, sah sie über den See bis zum Eingang vom Schloss. Sie setzte sich auf ein sonniges Plätzchen und schloss die Augen. Sofort erschienen die Bilder aus ihrem letzten Traum doch sie zwang sich diesmal, nicht weg zu sehen. Dieses Mädchen – es sah ihr so ähnlich. Es konnte unmöglich eine Vision sein, oder nicht? Alles war verschwommen und düster in dem See. Ein leichter Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht und sie fröstelte.

„Hallo."

Sie erschrak und riss ihre Augen auf.

Malfoy trat neben sie. Er sah von oben zu ihr herab, seine blonden Haare glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und seine dunkelblauen Augen schienen zu leuchten. Er erschien ihr unwirklich in ihrem kleinen Versteck.

Verlegen sagte sie:

„Oh. Hallo. Was ... machst du hier?"

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Bist du mir gefolgt?", fragte sie und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Vielleicht", sagte er und lächelte ohne die geringste Spur von Verlegenheit.

Rose wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte und wandte ihren Blick ab.

Malfoy ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden gleiten.

„Was machst du hier?", stellte er ihr dieselbe Frage.

Jetzt war es an Rose die Schultern zu zucken ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet murmelte sie: „Nachdenken. Bisschen Abstand von ... allem."

Er nickte nur und sagte nichts darauf. Rose betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Wieso war er so nett zu ihr? Sie waren nie direkt Feinde gewesen, so wie ihre Eltern, aber gut ausgekommen waren sie nicht miteinander. Die Ansichten der Malfoys über Muggelgeborene oder ‚Blutsverräter', wie sie sie nannten, waren kein Geheimnis. Wieso also war er so nett zu ihr?

Er sah sie fragend an.

Rose lief leicht rosa an, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte.

„Ich ... finde es nur seltsam dass ... du so bist. Ich meine, ich bin eine Weasley. Und du ... ein Malfoy."

Er lächelte gequält. „Ich weiß, was deine Familie über uns denkt. Es ist wohl auch wahr. Meine Eltern halten nicht viel von Muggelgeborenen oder Halbblütern."

Er spielte mit einem kleinen Ast und malte Muster in die Erde.

„Aber es ist ... ich weiß nicht, kein großes Thema bei uns. Wir reden nicht viel darüber. Natürlich habe ich es mitbekommen. Kleine Bemerkungen und wie er mit ihnen umgeht ... aber dann bin ich hierher gekommen. Irgendwann beginnt man selbst zu denken, oder?"

Er blickte nachdenklich über den See. „Und man hinterfragt Dinge. Wieso sollten Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer etwas schlechteres sein wenn sie doch offensichtlich genauso gut zaubern können wie Reinblüter? Mein Vater hat mich nie zu seinen Ansichten gezwungen. Seine Familie ist ihm wichtig, Politik und all das ist wohl mit dem Dunklen Lord für ihn gestorben."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Rose aus. Er war nicht so kindisch wie früher. Beschämt bemerkte, dass sie nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob man Scorpius hassen sollte, nur weil er ein Malfoy war.

„Das heißt, du hast nichts gegen mich?", fragte Rose unsicher.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wonach sieht es aus?"

Einen Moment sagte keiner von beiden etwas, sie sahen sich nur an. Wieder bemerkte Rose, wie sehr man sich in seinen Augen verlieren konnte. Schließlich unterbrach er den Blickkontakt und sah auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Weasley, ich weiß, dass "

„Rose."

Sie hatte es gesagt, ohne darüber nachzudenken und war selbst überrascht. Malfoy wohl auch, er sah blitzschnell auf.

„Du ... kannst mich Rose nennen."

Er lächelte amüsiert. „Scip", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie lächelte auch und nahm sie. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie mit seiner anderen Hand aus den Augen. Da waren sie wieder, die Augen. Sie sahen sich an und Rose vergaß alles um sie herum, sah nur noch seine dunkelblauen Augen. Diesmal funkelten sie vergnügt.

„Kannst du hypnotisieren?", fragte sie flüsternd. Er lachte leise auf.

Ein plötzliches Donnern unterbrach sie. Beide sahen gleichzeitig zum Himmel. Graue Wolken hatten sich gebildet und in dem Moment fiel ein Regentropfen auf Roses Nase. Dann ein zweiter. Und dritter. Es wurden immer mehr und der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder. Scip sprang auf und zog sie hoch. Die eine Hand vor dem Gesicht, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen rannten sie Hand in Hand durch das Gebüsch und Richtung Schloss.

Atemlos kamen sie in der Eingangshalle an und blickten sich lachend an. Das Tor zur großen Halle öffnete sich und blitzschnell ließen sie ihre Hände los und sprangen auseinander. Rose wusste nicht wieso sie es getan hatte. Mit ihm Hand in Hand in der Eingangshalle zu stehen war ihr vorgekommen wie etwas Verbotenes. Chang kam auf Scorpius zu und warf ihr im Vorbeigehen einen giftigen Blick zu. Rose nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann die Stufen hoch.

Was war das eben gewesen? Nach so vielen Jahren in denen sie von allen Malfoys nur Schlechtes gedacht hatte bemerkte sie plötzlich dass sie alles andere als schrecklich waren. Zu mindest Scip war es nicht. Sie hatte sich sofort an den Namen gewöhnt. Vielleicht weil er ihr wie eine neue Person vorkam, nicht Malfoy, den sie jahrelang wenn möglich vermieden hatte. Sie seufzte verwirrt. Im ersten Stock ging sie an der Gedenktafel vorbei. Die war nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts für alle Gefallenen errichtet worden. Jeden Tag erschien ein Zitat von einem der Verstorbenen.

_Versuch nie, dich zu durchschauen____ - Nymphadora Tonks_

‚Wie wahr', dachte Rose und stieg die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf.


	7. Melatonin fordert ein was dem Menschen g

**Kapitel 7: Melatonin fordert ein, was dem Menschen gebührt, oder: müde**

In dieser Nacht träumte Rose wieder. Der Traum begann wie sooft in dem dunklen Verlies. Sie sah die grauen Mauern vor sich die sich nach oben in die Dunkelheit verloren, als hörten sie niemals auf, als wäre sie in einem schwarzen Loch gefangen. Doch dann sah sie etwas Neues, was sie noch nie gesehen hatte:

Etwas großes, helles erleuchtete die Kammer und warf einen riesigen Schatten an die Wand. Als sie sich umwandte wurde sie von einem grellen Lichtball geblendet. Etwas bewegte sich in ihm. War es ein Mensch? Sie sah genauer hin, doch je mehr sie sich auf das, was darin war, konzentrierte desto mehr verschwamm es vor ihren Augen, schien Wellen zu schlagen, wie eine Wasserspiegelung, und die Quelle des Lichts rückte in die Ferne, bis es nur noch ein kleiner, heller Punkt in einem großen Raum war.

Gesang ertönte, wunderschöner Gesang in einer fremden Sprache. Er ertönte überall um sie, umgab sie. Rose versuchte zu sprechen, doch es kamen nur Wasserblasen aus ihrem Mund. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie unter Wasser war. Das Wasser war trübe und grünlich, um sie waren seltsame Wasserpflanzen. Etwas schlang sich um ihren Fuß und sie sah an sich hinunter:

Eine Alge hatte sich um ihre Knöchel gewunden und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch stattdessen stieß sie wieder nur Wasserblasen aus.

Ein Leuchten erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Da war dieser Lichtball – dieser strahlende Mensch wieder. Er kam näher und die Musik wurde leiser bis sie verklang und eine tote Stille sie umgab. Jetzt erkannte Rose den Menschen, der vor ihr im Wasser schwebte. Es war die Frau, die sie so oft in dem See hatte schwimmen sehen. Ihre grünen Augen waren noch lebendig und sahen sie traurig an. Sie glitt im Wasser näher und näher – nur noch knapp zehn Zentimeter befanden sich zwischen ihnen – und dann ... verschmolzen sie miteinander. Rose fühlte eine Wärme in ihrem Körper hochsteigen, sie wurde von dem Licht erfüllt, es strahlte jetzt aus ihr heraus. Es fühlte sich gut an. Rose breitete ihre Arme aus.

Plötzlich packte etwas Eiskaltes ihren rechten Fuß. Ihr Licht erlosch. Sie blickte hinunter und sah eine graue, schleimige Hand und ein dazugehöriges graues Gesicht mit rot leuchtenden Augen, der Rest des Körpers verschwand in den dunklen Tiefen des Sees. Das Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Grinsen, Rose schrie auf und diesmal kam ein Ton: Sie schrie so laut sie konnte und versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln.

Etwas schlug ihr fest ins Gesicht und als ihr Kopf nach oben schnellte erblickte sie Gloria.

„ROSE! Wach auf, wach auf!"

Sie verpasste ihr eine zweite Ohrfeige, diesmal noch fester.

„AU!", schrie Rose und setzte sich abrupt auf.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie war in ihrer Decke verheddert und kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn.

Gloria und Elisa saßen besorgt vor ihr.

„Hatte einen Alptraum", sagte sie laut, um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich wach war.

„Ja, hat so gewirkt", meinte Gloria. „Alles in Ordnung?"

‚Nicht wirklich', dachte Rose. „Ja, ist okay", sagte sie. Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrem Kanarienwecker. Verschlafen sah er sie an.

„Vier Uhr vier", sagte er gähnend.

„Also dann", murmelte Elisa und sie stieg aus Roses Bett, gefolgt von Gloria. Bald waren die beiden wieder eingeschlafen, Rose hörte ihr regelmäßiges Atmen.

Rose starrte zur Decke. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie hatte Angst, wieder zu träumen, sie wollte nichts mehr sehen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten regungslos dagelegen hatte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und schlug die Decke vorsichtig zur Seite. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und schlich zu ihrem Schrank. Sie holte ihren Winterumhang hervor und zog ihn über. Leise verließ sie den Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war das Feuer im Kamin bereits heruntergebrannt und verkohlte Holzscheite lagen darin. Es sah ein wenig trostlos aus.

Rose stieg durch das Porträtloch und die Treppe hinab. Alles war ruhig, die Gemälde schliefen in ihren Rahmen.

Rose wandte sich nach rechts und stieg wiederum eine Treppe hinauf. Sie ging eine kurze Zeit lang, bis sie vor der Türe stand. Sie öffnete sie und eiskalte Nachtluft wehte ihr entgegen. Fröstelnd zog sie den Umhang enger um sich, stieg auf die Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms hinaus und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Der Himmel war schwarz bis auf ein paar graue Wolken, die von dem Mond erleuchtet wurden den sie verdeckten. Die Luft roch nach Regen und Herbst. Gedankenverloren stützte Rose ihre Ellbogen auf die Brüstung und seufzte.

Plötzlich hörte sie das Knarren der Türe hinter sich und Schritte. Sie drehte sich um.

„Rose?"

Rose war überrascht.

„James?"

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

Rose sah ihn an und sagte dann wahrheitsgemäß: „Hatte einen Alptraum und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen."

Er nickte.

„Und du?"

„Konnte auch nicht schlafen."

Er stellte sich neben sie und sah in den Himmel. „Keine Sterne", sagte er enttäuscht.

Rose bemerkte, wie müde und erschöpft er aussah.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie leise.

Er seufzte. „Doch ... eigentlich ist alles in bester Ordnung." Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Es ist nur eine Art ... Überdruss." Er seufzte wieder.

Rose verstand nicht ganz.

„Es ist nicht ganz fair. Jeder darf er selbst sein, nur ich darf nicht anders sein als ich."

James sah sie an und sah ihren verwirrten Blick. Er lachte kurz auf. „Ich kann nicht gut erklären ..."

Er dachte kurz nach.

„Ich war oder bin immer ein fröhlicher Mensch. Ich mache Scherze und heitere Leute auf, nerve sie noch öfter. Ich bin Quidditch Kapitän und unterhalte das Publikum und mache jeden Blödsinn mit. Nur ... wird mir langweilig mit ihnen. Den Menschen. Allen. Wenn ich in die Bibliothek gehe um zu lernen sehen mich alle komisch an. Wenn ich im Unterricht aufpasse denken sie ich hecke etwas aus. Wenn ich einmal nicht fröhlich und laut bin ignorieren sie mich und bemerken mich nicht einmal. Ich darf mich nicht ändern, obwohl ich mich schon geändert habe. Oder nicht wirklich geändert, vielleicht bin ich nur ... erwachsener geworden, _mehr_ geworden als das, was sie von mir erwarten. Und es ist als ... dürfte ich das nicht sein."

Rose war erstaunt. Sie hatte James noch nie so ernst reden gehört. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie ihn überhaupt noch nie ernst oder gar traurig gesehen. Vielleicht war etwas Wahres an dem, was er sagte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Rose hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt, sie selbst zu sein. Oder zu mindest hatte sie nie ein Problem damit gehabt, was andere davon hielten, dass sie sie selbst war. War James vielleicht nicht so sicher wie er vorgab zu sein? Wieso sonst war es ihm so wichtig, dass die Menschen ihn mochten und akzeptierten.

Rose dachte viel, doch sagte nichts.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich.

„Kein Problem", antwortete er schnell. „Danke fürs Zuhören ..."

Der Himmel war etwas heller geworden, Nebel und graue Wolken breiteten sich aus.

Rose wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich glaube das musst du mit dir selbst klären.", sagte sie noch. „Aber ich mag dich so wie du jetzt bist." Dann öffnete sie die Türe und ging durch die verlassenen Korridore zum Gryffindor Turm zurück.

* * *

Rose hatte eine Stunde unter der Dusche verbracht und sich mit eiskaltem Wasser wach gehalten. Als sie sich anzog klapperten ihre Zähne und ihre Lippen waren blau, aber munter war sie nicht.

Ihre Augen waren schwer und als sie am Frühstückstisch saß bemerkte sie, dass ihr das Schlucken schwer fiel. ‚Na toll, eine Erkältung hat mir gerade noch gefehlt', dachte sie bei sich und schlürfte vorsichtig ihren heißen Tee.

Der Schultag verging viel zu langsam. Rose schlief in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beinah ein, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie viermal hintereinander von Saras Schockzaubern getroffen wurde.

Sie hatte hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl, dass ihre Augen mit Leim zusammengeklebt waren, so schwer war es, sie offen zu halten.

Sie saß gerade beim Abendessen und löffelte eine Gemüsesuppe, als sie ein dumpfes, klopfendes Geräusch hörte. Sie sah sich um aber entdeckte nichts was dieses Geräusch verursachen konnte. Es war ein regelmäßiges Hämmern, wie ein schlagendes Herz. _Bum, bum, bum..._ Sie horchte auf. Es wurde intensiver. Es war als wäre dieses Klopfen _in_ ihrem Kopf. Die Gespräche ihrer Mitschüler um sie verschwammen zu einem entfernten Murmeln. _Bum, bum ..._

Und dann spürte sie es: Ihr Anhänger erwärmte sich.

Sie war auf einmal sehr wach. Starr saß sie auf ihrem Platz, die heiße Suppe spritzte auf ihren Umhang als ihr Löffel in die Suppenschüssel fiel. Sie spürte, wie anstrengend es für ihren Körper war, sich zu konzentrieren, doch alarmiert wartete sie darauf, was passieren würde.

„_Rose..."_

Sie begann leicht zu zittern.

„_Rose, du warst so nah ... wieso hast du mich verlassen"_

Das Flüstern klang beinah traurig, doch das machte es nur noch unheimlicher.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", sagte sie leise.

Sie wusste es genau. Die Kammer. Was hatte dieser Anhänger mit der Kammer zu tun?

„_Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Folge mir, tu für mich was mir zusteht."_

Sie versuchte zu denken, logische Zusammenhänge zu knüpfen, aber die Müdigkeit vernebelte ihr das Gehirn. Das hämmernde Geräusch wurde immer lauter und ihre Kopfschmerzen waren jetzt beinah unerträglich. Bald würde ihr Kopf aufplatzen. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an wie Dornen, die gegen ihre Lider stachen und brannten. Was wollte der Anhänger? Was? Was? Das Wort hallte in ihrem Kopf wider, sie konnte nicht weiterdenken.

Und dann machte es _klick_, und sie spürte eine angenehme Ruhe durch ihren Körper strömen. Es war ihr egal. Alles war ihr egal. Schule, Anhänger, die Kammer, alles. Was kümmerte sie die Welt, sie wollte nur noch schlafen.

Schlafen ...

„_Ja, schlaf nur ..._"

Das klang als würde sich die Schlange darüber freuen?

Rose verdrängte den Gedanken und schloss die Augen. Ein angenehmes Schwindelgefühl ergriff von ihr Besitz und die Welt um sie schien sich zu drehen. Sie fiel, das spürte sie. Es konnte kein schöneres Gefühl geben.

Etwas Schweres drückte gegen ihre Schultern. Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. Wer störte sie in ihrem Fall?

„Rose?", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr leise. Es war eine angenehme Stimme, tief und melodiös.

Moment.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf.

Blaue Augen starrten zurück.

„_Scip??_", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte er amüsiert. „Du warst gerade dabei von deinem Stuhl zu fallen", fügte er hinzu. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", murmelte sie.

Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass sie in Scorpius' Armen lag, nur noch mit den Beinen auf der Bank und der gesamte Gryffindor Tisch sie anzustarren schien. Sie lief knallrot an und richtete sich abrupt auf. Ihr Kopf schlug gegen etwas Hartes und Scorp schrie auf.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und nach seinem vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht zu urteilen, war es sein Kopf gewesen, gegen das sie gestoßen war.

Sie lief, falls möglich, noch röter an und rief: „Es tut mir leid!"

Sie sah sich um und erblickte Al und Sara, die sie wie alle anderen anstarrten.

Albus mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, Sarah, die aussah als versuchte sie stark, nicht zu lachen.

Rose blickte verlegen auf den Suppenteller vor sich.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", sagte Scip jetzt, „ist, dass ich heute leider nicht kommen kann. Hab Quidditch Training."

Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass heute Mittwoch war und somit auch Tanzstunde. Und dann ging ihr auf, was Scip gerade gesagt hatte. Er würde nicht kommen. Natürlich würde er nicht kommen. Wer wollte schon Tanzstunden nehmen? Ella hatte ihn ja nicht einmal gefragt, ob er diesen blöden Tanz überhaupt lernen wollte.

„Oh, klar, versteh schon, kein Problem", meinte Rose schnell und sah noch immer nicht von ihrem Suppenteller auf.

„Hey", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und in seine Augen. „Tut mir wirklich leid."

Und Rose glaubte ihm.

Sie nickte und er ließ ihren Arm los. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann ging er wieder zu seinem Haustisch.

Sofort wurde sie von Al und Sara bedrängt.

„Was war das?" – „Malfoy und du?" – „Seit wann nennst du ihn_Scip_" – „Wieso bist du überhaupt gefall-"

Rose hielt sich die Ohren zu und die beiden verstummten.

„Mir war nur ein bisschen schlecht, habe letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, mit Malfoy und mir ist _gar nichts_, ich habe Neville versprochen ihm in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Nachhilfe zu geben und dazu hat er heute keine Zeit, das ist alles."

Die Lügen kamen wie von selbst. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde von dem Tanz wussten. Al mochte Malfoy zwar nicht besonders aber er würde es ihr vermutlich nicht übel nehmen. Und trotzdem wollte sie nicht, dass er davon erfuhr.

* * *

Rose machte ihre üblichen Aufwärmübungen. _Demi Plié, Plié,_ sie seufzte ... _Grand Plié, Releve_, sie streckte ihre Kniee durch und balancierte auf ihren Fußballen. Was würde Ella sagen, wenn Scip heute nicht kam? _Battement Tendu, zweite Position_ ... Wollte Scip überhaupt mit ihr tanzen?

Sie fragte sich das bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal. Und zum hundertsten Mal dachte sie an ihren gemeinsamen Tanz. Es war so magisch gewesen, so perfekt. Für ein perfektes Tanzpaar brauchte es zwei Leute, oder nicht? Sie konnte sich das alles doch nicht nur eingebildet haben.

Die Klassentür wurde aufgestoßen und Ella kam breit lächelnd herein.

„Hallo Rose, hallo -"

Sie sah sich suchend im Klassenzimmer um und dann zu Rose.

„Wo ist er?"

Rose schluckte. „Er ... er hat sich entschuldigt, er hat heute Quidditch Training."

Ella sah sie einen Moment an, ihre Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

War sie etwa wütend?

„Also gut", sagte sie sehr ruhig. „Schön."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Türe. „Ihr habt noch eine Chance. Sonntag halb acht." Und sie verließ die Klasse.

Rose starrte ihr perplex nach. Wieso war Ella so wütend? Scip war nur ein einziges Mal nicht zur Probe gekommen? Ein seltsamer Mensch.

Rose packte ihre Sachen. Sie zitterte leicht, die Müdigkeit, die sie für eine kurze Zeit verdrängt hatte, übermannte sie wieder.

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Wütend wischte sie sie fort. Sie hasste das. Wenn sie müde war reagierte sie auf alles überempfindlich, vor allem auf Stress.

Ihr fiel ein, dass sie noch 2 lange Aufsätze schreiben musste. Stöhnend rannte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum und packte ihre Sachen aus.

In der Ecke sah sie James und Andy, von einer Horde Mädchen umgeben, irgendwelche Scherze machen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie James. Man merkte ihm wirklich nichts an.

Dann riss sie sich zusammen und packte ihr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Buch aus.

Rose rieb sich die Augen. Sie war kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. Oder zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden, sie wusste, dass einfach ein paar Stunden Schlaf Wunder wirken würden.

Schlafen ...

Kurz entschlossen klappte sie ihr Buch zu, stopfte es in ihre Tasche und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Ohne sich umzuziehen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und kroch unter die kuschelig warme Decke. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen.

‚Was für ein Scheißtag', dachte sie und dann schlief sie ein.

_Anm.: Ja, in diesem Kapitel ist nicht so viel passiert, oder doch? Ich weiß nicht. Tut mir leid, dass es so lang gebraucht hat, aber ich hab im Moment total viel in der Schule zu tun (theoretisch. Tatsächlich tu ich zwar nichts für die Schule, aber das schlechte Gewissen, weil ich nichts tue, hat mich am Schreiben gehindert!! XD)_

_Review, pls_


End file.
